Sorcerer
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi becomes a servant to a powerful and vain sorcerer, can he change his ways? Good story. Puzzleshipping and yaoi and stuff.
1. The sorcerer

Me: 'New story! Woohoo!'

Diao: 'I'm just surprised you're still going. What with everything happening and all'.

Me: 'Nothing can take my life away. And by life I mean my stories'.

Diao: 'Yeah right. Anyway, try not to copy anything from Harry potter or you'll be busted'.

Me: 'I haven't had anything to do with Harry potter for a long time. If it's the same it'll be purely coincidental'.

Diao: 'You say that about everything though'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy this new story!'

Me: 'And one thing is different; Yugi has a proper family!'

Chapter 1-The sorcerer

Yugi finished cleaning over the shop he worked at. Yugi was eighteen, he was smart and sweet, and had a good temper. Yugi was hard not to like, and he was very happy to help out anyone in need.

Yugi brushed his hand across his forehead and stood up, he turned to his boss who sat behind the counter.

'I'm finished now' Yugi informed 'Can I go home now?'

'Yeah, yeah' He got up and took out some money from a box, he then handed it to Yugi 'This is it then'.

Yugi took it and bowed 'Thank you so much'.

Yugi quickly picked up his jacket, pocketing his money, and left his shop. He said his goodbyes to his boss and hurried down the street. As he carried on he passed a food shop, he stopped and hurried inside, using some money to buy a small bag of sweets. He pocketed the bag and the remaining money before returning home.

* * *

Yugi walked down the cobbled street until he came to his house. He opened the door and let himself in.

'I'm home!' Yugi called out, he slipped out of his shoes and looked around, but there was no sign of his parents.

Yugi climbed up the stairs and was about to enter his younger sisters room, but the door opened and his mother stood there instead.

'Oh Yugi' She put her hand over her chest 'You startled me'.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'How is she?'

His mother shut the door and turned to him 'Not good. I don't think she will improve at all'.

'Don't think like that' Yugi held her hands and smiled 'I'm sure she can pull through it, she's so strong'.

'Yes. Yes she is' She gave Yugi a small kiss on the forehead 'Bless you Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and let go of her hands as she walked back downstairs and Yugi went inside his younger sisters room.

Yugi walked over to the bed, a girl of six laid in the bed, she was very skinny and exhausted but she managed to turn to Yugi and smile weakly.

'Hey Yugi' She said.

'Hey Yuko' Yugi sat on the bed and held her hand 'How are you feeling today?'

She nodded but ended up coughing and Yugi had to wait for here to finish.

'I got something for you' Yugi put his hand in his pocket and took out the bag of sweets he had bought, making Yuko smile again.

'Yugi…you shouldn't have'.

'I have to treat my baby sister sometimes' Yugi put the bag in her hand and curled her fingers around the bag 'Maybe these are magic sweets'.

She giggled and pulled the bag closer 'Magic sweets?'

'Yep. And if you eat them you'll get better real soon'.

Yuko giggled again and smiled at her brother 'Thank you Yugi. You always cheer me up'.

'Well I'd do anything if it meant you'd get better'.

* * *

The next day Yugi had no work that day, so he went to visit his friend Anzu. They had been friends since childhood, and she was a great comfort to him when he needed it.

Anzu worked at a bakery so Yugi had to wait for her to go on her break before he could talk to her, it wasn't surprising why all the men wanted to go collect the bread from the bakery, she was very pretty and attractive.

Yugi and Anzu sat on the wall of a bridge that had a stream flowing underneath it.

'So how's your sister?' Anzu asked.

Yugi sighed 'Not good. Everyday she seems to get worse'.

Anzu held Yugi's hand 'Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine' Anzu reassured 'She's a determined little thing'.

'Yeah. I guess she is'.

Anzu sighed and rested her head on her hand 'If only those sorcerers could be nice, not trick people and stuff. They could help in this situation'.

Yugi chuckled 'Don't they trick people into giving up their lives and eat their hearts and stuff'.

Anzu giggled 'Yeah. Must be nice to be a sorcerer'.

They both chuckled at the thought of it and calmed themselves down.

'There's actually one nearby' Anzu commented.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Up in the hills' Anzu pointed to the hills that laid just ahead of their town 'He's supposed to be extremely handsome'.

'I don't know how a person who eats peoples hearts be handsome' Yugi said as he kicked his feet 'He must be horrible'.

'But still…if I had to die in the hands of a handsome man or a ugly man, I'd rather it be the handsome man'.

Yugi shook his head 'You really say the strangest things Anzu. Besides, I don't need no sorcerers help, I'm sure Yuko can pull through'.

* * *

By the time Yugi got back, his sister's condition had worsened. They had to call the doctor out, Yugi sat in one of the chairs in the living room, he could hear his sister crying as she too was scared with what was happening. Yugi often caught the words "She might not make it" From the doctor, making tears fall from his eyes occasionally. There was nothing he could do to save her.

But then he remembered what he and Anzu had talked about earlier that day. He stood up and looked out the windows to the hills, it was dark and hard to see anything, but he would do anything if it meant his little sister would be safe.

He quietly left, making sure that none of his family could hear him as he left the house and made his way to the hills.

* * *

Yugi looked around as he reached the hills, he wasn't sure what kind of place a sorcerer lived in, but he kept his eye out for anything that seemed out of place.

Then Yugi saw smoke and as he approached it he saw the strangest castle he had seen. It was like cubes stacked in the most awkward way, it barely resembled anything of a home, but anyone living there had to be a sorcerer-or at least knew where he lived.

Yugi hurried down to it and knocked on the door loud and hard, hoping to wake anyone inside.

'Please open the door' Yugi begged.

Then the door opened and caught him by surprise as he stumbled slightly. A man stood in front of Yugi, he was shirtless and looked rather tired from Yugi's persistent banging, though he was extremely handsome.

'What do you want?' He asked.

'I-I…a-are you a sorcerer?' Yugi asked.

He looked at Yugi for a minute making Yugi feel nervous, he hoped he hadn't gotten it wrong and offended him.

'I don't do night shifts' He said and was about to close the door on Yugi, but Yugi managed to keep it open.

'Please! My little sister is dying and I need some medicine!'

'Not my problem!'

'Please! You're my last hope!'

The man sighed but let go of the door so Yugi could walk in 'Alright. What's wrong with her?'

'She…keeps coughing, and she's weak and very tired-'

'I got it'.

He walked into the house, leaving Yugi standing by the door a little wary.

'Get in' The man ordered.

Yugi shut the door behind him and walked cautiously inside, the man stood at a table which was piled with books and bottles and other various objects Yugi wasn't sure what they were.

"For a sorcerer he's not tidy" Yugi thought.

'How are you going to pay me?' The man asked as he continued searching.

'Well…I don't have very much money, but I'll give you all the money I earn until I pay it off. Is…that okay?'

'No' He replied 'People try that and then they run off. So you have to pay me now or no medicine'.

'But…I can't afford it'.

He looked up at Yugi and smirked 'This sister of yours…you'll do anything I guess'.

'Y-Yes I would. But…how'd you-?'

'I know everything' He interrupted as he pulled out a bottle 'So if you want this, I might have an idea'.

'R-Really?'

'Yes' He walked over to Yugi and put the bottle in his hands 'You must become my servant'.

Yugi's face fell 'S-Servant?'

'Yep. Unless…you don't want this sister of yours to get well'.

'No! I-I mean…I-I want to make sure she's well first'.

'Fine. You have until midnight to return, if you don't, I'll have to take back my medicine. Now go, I'm tired as it is'.

'Y-Yes, thank you'.

Yugi quickly bowed and left the house, running back through the hills and back to his home.

* * *

Yugi quickly returned home to give his sister the medicine he had been given. In no time at all she started to recovery quickly, and he was grateful the man hadn't tricked him. But he remembered his sworn promise to be his servant, he decided not to tell his family. He didn't want them to get upset by it all.

Yugi packed his bags with everything he thought he might need if he was going to live with him, he wrote a quick note explaining he would be alright and to take care of Yuko if she got ill again and left without them noticing.

He walked back up to the hills again and back to the castle, letting himself in and shutting the door behind himself. It was dark and he couldn't see anyone around, he carefully walked forwards and found a couch to sit on. He put his bags on the floor and sat down, taking in all that had happened so far.

He was going to be someone's servant to save his sister, but not just any person, a sorcerer. Yugi yawned and closed his eyes as he leaned back.

"He's not going to eat my heart" Yugi thought as he relaxed.

And in no time at all he fell asleep.

***************************End of chapter 1*******************************

Me: 'An interesting start'.

Diao: 'Yeah, what time did you write this at?'

Me: 'Okay, midnight. I had a lot to do'.

Diao: 'Tsk, tsk. And you wonder why you make so many mistakes?'

Me: T_T 'I try!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Yami's servant

Me: Dies on floor.

Diao: 'What's up with her?'

Agil: 'She forgot to say it was Yami in the previous chapter'.

Diao: 'Oh'.

Chapter 2-Yami's servant

Yugi started to stir awake, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Yugi opened his eyes and looked around the room.

Yugi then spotted a person leaning over him, they stared at each other for a several moments until Yugi sat up making the boy jump back.

'S-Sorry' The boy apologised 'I didn't mean to make you jump'.

'That's okay' Yugi caught his breath back and turned around 'I…wasn't expecting it'.

Yugi looked up at the blond boy, he was sure that the person he talked to the previous night wasn't the person who stood in front of him. But then again it was dark, and he was handsome in his own way, so it might've been.

'Who are you?' Yugi asked as he stretched his arms.

'I'm Joey' Joey introduced 'Who are you?'

'Yugi' Yugi stood up and looked around the room 'So…are you the sorcerer?'

'No. You must mean Yami. Was there something you wanted?'

Yugi nodded his head 'I…I took some medicine from him, and…I agreed to become his servant'.

'Really?' Yugi nodded again so Joey walked off to the table that was full of items and rummaged around 'Oh…that one'.

Yugi stood confused 'What one?'

'Yami gave you a type of elixir' Joey explained 'He's the only person I know who can make them successfully, they're very rare'.

'I see…'

Joey chuckled 'Don't worry. Yami may seem weird but he's a good guy'.

'Are you a servant as well?' Yugi asked.

'No. I'm his apprentice'.

'Oh right'.

Joey walked over and held Yugi's hand 'Yugi, can you cook?'

'Cook?' Yugi repeated, Joey nodded 'Well…I know how to'.

'Good, because I'm starving and Yami doesn't wake up until like midday'.

Yugi smiled and managed to get his hand back and walked over to the cooker, he looked around and found some bacon to cook hidden in a shelf of the cooker. He took it out and turned to Joey.

'Will this be good?' Yugi asked.

Joey nodded and waited as Yugi cooked the bacon in a frying pan, when he was sure they would be fine without him tending it, Yugi turned to Joey.

'Do you have anything else I can cook?' Yugi asked 'Bacon on it's own is rather lonely'.

'Can you do fried bread?'

'Fried bread?' Joey nodded and Yugi sighed 'Well…I can give it a try'.

Joey got up and took out a loaf of bread for Yugi, he cut off three slices and handed them to Yugi so he could put it on the frying pan.

'You know this isn't healthy' Yugi commented.

'It tastes good though' Joey smiled.

Yugi rolled his eyes but finished cooking. Joey took out three plates from a cupboard and helped Yugi serve up the food.

'Three?' Yugi questioned as he placed some bacon and a piece of fried bread on the plate.

'Yeah. For Yami' Joey explained.

'I thought you said Yami wakes up at about midday' Yugi pointed out.

'Oh well, yeah he does sometimes. But if he does wake up early it would good to have him a breakfast prepared'.

'Alright then'.

Joey put Yami's plate aside before he joined Yugi on the couch.

'Itadakimasu'.

They started eating, Joey smiled and ate some more before turning to Yugi.

'This is great! It's delicious!' Joey exclaimed.

Yugi giggled 'I wouldn't say that'.

'It's the best!'

Yugi giggled again and looked down by his side. A furry pillow laid next to him, but Yugi was sure it wasn't there before. He stroked over it slightly, surprised it was warm.

'What's this?' Yugi asked as he carried on stroking it, rather enjoying the feel of the fur.

Joey looked over but went back to eating 'Kuriboh'.

'Huh?'

'Kuriboh'.

Yugi turned back to the pillow that started to move, and he soon met two large eyes of blue. They stared at each other until Kuriboh cooed and jumped on Yugi's lap, Yugi lifted his plate before Kuriboh had jumped on it.

'He likes you' Joey chuckled.

'Just what exactly is he?' Yugi questioned as Kuriboh jumped up and down on his lap.

'Just a friendly creature' Joey smiled 'Don't worry he's harmless, he just likes people'.

Yugi sighed but carried on eating with Kuriboh playing in his lap.

After a few moments they heard footsteps on the stairs, they turned around to see the man from the previous night, Yami. He walked down the stairs sluggishly, still topless, and yawning. Yugi quickly hid his face as he reached the bottom step.

'Morning Yami' Joey greeted.

'Mmm' Yami looked towards Yugi and walked up behind him 'I didn't think you'd return'.

'O-Of course' Yugi stuttered 'I-I mean…you own me now…'

'Technically I don't. I couldn't be bothered to claim you or anything'.

'Oh…'

'Yami!' Joey grinned up at Yami 'Yugi can cook! Look, you plate is over there'.

Yami gave one last look at Yugi before he walked over to pick up his plate, he looked at the food.

'Fried bread?' Yami turned to lean against the wall 'Joey, you'll kill yourself eating fried bread'.

'I'd rather die happy' Joey retorted.

'Suit yourself' Yami started eating the bacon and clicked his fingers.

Kuriboh jumped up from Yugi's lap and hovered over to Yami, Yami put his hand in his pocket and took out some rolled up paper, handing it over to Kuriboh. Kuriboh came back to Yugi and held out the paper to Yugi, so he would take it from him.

'You should sign that' Yami ordered as he stood up, placing his plate aside 'I have business to do'.

Yami walked over to the door and opened it.

'Wait!' Yugi called out 'W-What can I do?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Whatever a servant can do'.

He then shut the door behind himself. Yugi sighed and opened up the paper to read it quickly.

'I have to sign to become his servant?' Yugi asked.

'Oh yeah' Joey said with food in his mouth 'I had to sign to be his apprentice'.

'I thought sorcerers didn't live by rules'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating. Yugi sighed and turned to Kuriboh.

'Can you get me a pen please?' Yugi asked.

Kuriboh bounced a couple of times and flew from the couch up the stairs. Yugi relaxed but almost soon Kuriboh came back with a quill in his claws.

'Oh' Yugi took the quill from Kuriboh and smiled 'Thank you. Oh wait…don't I need ink?'

'No. Try it' Joey persisted.

Yugi raised an eyebrow but decided to write without no ink. To his amazement writing appeared on the paper. Yugi signed his name and handed the quill back to Kuriboh and put the paper aside.

'So where has Yami gone?' Yugi asked, but Joey just shrugged his shoulders 'You don't know?'

'No. Yami goes out a lot, but he never tells me where he's going. Probably to hook up with another girl for a day'.

'Oh, so Yami is a ladies' man?' Yugi asked.

'Mhmm, and a mens' man' Joey added 'He flirts with anyone if they can be fooled by him'.

'Sounds like a real charmer' Yugi looked over at the table 'I can't stand that'.

'Stand what?' Joey asked.

Yugi pointed to the table with bottles and books on it 'How can anyone work with that?'

'Yami can. He knows exactly what each thing is'.

'Well I am his servant, and he said to do what a servant would do'.

Yugi got up and walked over to the table, picking up some bottles and books.

'No!' Joey stood up 'Yami doesn't like it if anyone else touches his stuff!'

'Well I'm only moving it' Yugi defended 'It's not like I'm going to burn it. Where's Yami's room?'

Joey shook his head 'Nothing goes in Yami's room. Not any of his magical stuff anyway'.

'Well where can I put it all then?'

'In the storage room upstairs, that's where he keeps all his potions and stuff'.

'Good' Yugi walked over to Joey and handed him all the items he collected 'You can go up there right?'

Joey looked down at his arms full of items as Yugi carried on picking some more out from the mess. Joey shrugged his shoulders but headed upstairs with Yugi following him.

* * *

Some hours later Yami came back, he shut the door behind him and looked up when Kuriboh sat on his shoulder, nuzzling the side of his face. Yami stroked him and looked up when he heard Joey rushing down the stairs.

'You're back' Joey said.

'Of course' Yami crossed his arms 'Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?'

'N-No, it's not'.

Yami looked around to see if anything was missing or different from when he remembered it. The only things that jumped out was Yugi and the potions and books that lived on the table.

'What happened to my stuff?' Yami asked.

'Oh well…umm…we was…tidying' Joey explained nervously.

Yami scowled up at him 'Where is he?'

Joey cringed slightly as he looked up at the stairs, and Yami didn't need to ask any further. He marched up the stairs, ignoring Joey, and down the corridors until he came to an open door and looked in.

Yugi had all the potions and books Yami owned in piles or groups as he sorted them out neatly on the shelves. He turned to Yami and smiled slightly.

'Welcome back' Yugi said.

Yami looked around before glaring at Yugi 'What are you doing?'

'You said to do what a servant does. So I tidied things away, it looked rather messy'.

'I didn't mean you could touch my stuff' Yami growled 'Now I have no idea where everything thing is!'

'Well if you labelled them or something, you wouldn't be so angry' Yugi defended 'And leaving them lying around isn't very organised'.

Yami glared at him for a little while before he turned his back on Yugi 'I wish I never saved your sister'.

Yami walked off and a few moments later there was a loud slam from another door. Yugi glared as he carried on stacking the bottles.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up, Joey stood by the door cringing behind it 'Yami doesn't mean it'.

'It's alright' Yugi sighed and turned to Joey 'I might be here for a long time, I wonder how long it'll take me to put it in the right place'.

'Do you want me to help?'

Yugi smiled 'Sure. Okay'.

Joey walked in and started placing the books on the other side of the shelves. They stayed there most of the evening until Joey started to complain he was hungry.

**************************End of chapter 2********************************

Me: 'It was Yami, gomen, I forgot to say. Hehehe. Anyway, already Yami is mad'.

Diao: 'You're going to put a lot of twists in this aren't you?'

Me: 'I would say yes, but everyone can predict my move' T_T

Diao: 'Try and slip something crazy in'.

Me: 'I will'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. New home

Me: 'It's fun to play around with magic'.

Diao: 'What? What are you doing?'

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Chapter 3-New home

Yugi woke up the next morning in his new room, it was a little smaller then his old room and there wasn't much in it, but he liked it nevertheless. He stretched his arms out and sat up in the bed, getting out and opening the window. He looked out and admired the misty morning that covered most of the hills, it was a chilly morning, but still beautiful.

After a while, Yugi got some fresh change of clothes and headed downstairs, only to find that no one was awake yet. As soon as he was getting things ready for cooking though, he heard someone else moving around upstairs, so he presumed it was Joey.

Joey came down some minutes later after getting changed, he bounced the last step and turned to Yugi.

'Morning Yugi' Joey greeted 'You cooking again?'

'Yep'.

'Yes! Yugi's cooking again!'

Yugi giggled and carried on cooking for a few minutes until it was ready and served it up onto three plates. He put them on the table and Joey immediately started eating his.

'This is heaven!' Joey exclaimed.

'Is Yami still asleep?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' Joey looked up at him with his mouth full of food 'Why?'

'Well I've made him breakfast' Yugi explained 'It'll go cold if he doesn't come and eat it quick'.

Yugi started to climb the stairs making Joey stand up.

'Yug, just let him sleep. He can be really cranky in the mornings and he won't get up for anyone. Not even me'.

'Well he better start learning. For a man his age to be lazing in bed until half the day wastes away and then disappear, he needs to start acting like a man' Yugi climbed up some more steps before he turned to Joey again 'Yug?'

Joey shrugged 'It came out'.

'Oh'.

Yugi carried on upstairs. Joey sighed and sat back down, eating some more of his breakfast.

* * *

Yugi came to the level where Yami's room was and banged hard on the door.

'Yami' Yugi called out 'I made breakfast for you'.

There was no answer, and waiting for a few moments he decided to venture in. Yami groaned when he heard the door open and hugged his pillow.

'Yami-'

'Go away' He grumbled.

Yugi crossed his arms 'No I won't. It's morning and you should be up and ready'.

'What are you my mother?' Yami questioned 'Leave me alone'.

Yugi walked over and shook Yami 'Get up'.

Yami groaned and pulled the duvet over him so he was completely hidden underneath it. Yugi walked to the end of the bed, grabbed the duvet, and pulled it off from the bed. Yami groped around for the duvet but when he couldn't find it, he sat up and saw Yugi had it in his arms.

'Give it back' Yami ordered.

'No. If you want it, you'll have to get up and take it from me'.

Yugi walked out taking the duvet with him. Yami sat up on his bed and ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

Joey looked at the duvet that sat next to Yugi as they ate their breakfast together. Kuriboh had came down from Yami's room and had snuggled in the mass of the duvet, eating his own breakfast.

'Yami still hasn't come' Joey said.

'Well then I'll have to take his bed next' Yugi said 'I don't know how one man can sleep in so late into the day. I was told off if I did that unless I was ill'.

'Well…Yami does stay out late sometimes'.

'Let me guess, drinking and flirting into the early hours right?'

'Err…I don't know. But it is quite late'.

'Well then he should learn not to stay out late then. That's his own problem'.

'I'm not a child' They turned around to see Yami walking down the stairs fully dressed 'And I'm not stupid'.

Yugi faced back round 'They don't give me a reason to treat you like a kid'.

'Here's a reason' Yami ruffled Yugi's head hard 'You aren't my caretaker. So butt out'.

Yami let go of Yugi and sat down opposite Yugi, he smirked as he watched Yugi sort his hair back out again.

'Yami do you have to go out again?' Joey asked.

'Unfortunately yes' Yami replied as he picked up his cup.

'Brothel I bet' Yugi muttered.

Yami looked up at him and smirked 'Jealous are we?'

Joey looked between Yugi and Yami as they stared at each other in a non-friendly way.

'Umm…Y-Yami, you should try the food' Joey said 'Yugi's food is the best!'

Yami quickly looked at Joey before back to Yugi 'Is it now?'

Yami picked up his fork and stabbed his food with it, Yugi tried to look anywhere but Yami and ended up noticing something on his wrist. It was a tattoo around his wrist, it was a pattern like two intertwining lines, and it wrapped right around his wrist in black ink.

'What's that tattoo?' Yugi asked.

Yami looked down at his wrist and pulled his sleeve down so it covered his tattoo.

'It's nothing' Yami muttered.

'It's Yami's birthmark' Joey explained 'Yami, tell him how you got it'.

'No. I don't want to'.

'Well I will' Joey turned to Yugi 'You see. Yami was born on a farm'.

'Joey'.

'And then' Joey continued to explain 'Yami's father found out he wasn't his son-well…he wasn't his real dad, but you know-anyway he took Yami far away into the hills and wrapped him in barbed wire and that's how he got the mark. And then-'

'Joey!' Joey and Yugi turned to Yami 'I'm sure Yugi doesn't want to be bored about that. Okay?'

Joey hung his head 'Sorry'.

Yami sighed and stood up, pushing his plate aside.

'Aren't you going to eat?' Yugi asked.

'Not hungry' Yami replied as he walked over to the door.

'Yami wait!' Joey stood up and hurried over to him 'What should I do today?'

'Oh right' Yami ran his hand through his hair 'How's your reading coming along?'

'I still can't read some words' Joey answered.

'Right. Well you try as many as you can and I'll check it when I come back, alright?' Joey nodded 'And bonus points if you keep Yugi out of my storage room. Okay?'

Joey nodded again while Yugi glared at him.

'See you all later'.

Yami shut the door behind him before Yugi could ask what he could do as well, he rolled his eyes and carried on eating as Joey joined him again.

'You can't read?' Yugi questioned.

'No. I mean, I can read Japanese but the old language is kinda hard for me. I can't do much magic if I can't read them'.

'Oh. But…you can do some right?'

'Only a little'.

Yugi smiled 'Can you show me something? It'll be cool if you could do something'.

Joey blushed slightly 'Well…there is one that Yami says is my…signature so to speak'.

'Okay. Show me then'.

Joey smiled and closed his eyes, two ears popped out from his hair and a tail. Yugi giggled and stroked one of the ears.

'How cute' Yugi giggled.

'Everyone thinks so' Joey leaned into Yugi's touch 'Yami says I can't do it too much though. He says it might stay'.

'Well if it did, I think it'll look good on you'.

Joey blushed slightly and finished off his breakfast with Yugi, when they finished Joey went to go get the books he needed while Yugi cleaned the plates with Kuriboh's help. When he was finished he went to look over Joey's shoulder as he read through the books he brought down with him.

'How can anyone read that?' Yugi asked 'It's just…lines and stuff'.

Joey chuckled 'It's just like reading another language. You just take time to learn it'.

Yugi stood up 'Well…at least it's you learning it and not me'.

Joey chuckled 'I know most of it, so it's not that hard to learn the rest'.

'Then I'll leave you at it'.

Joey chuckled again and Yugi left him on his own to study.

* * *

Yami came home later that night he opened the door and saw Yugi sitting on the couch with Joey sleeping peacefully on his lap. Yugi looked up at Yami.

'Welcome back' Yugi said.

'Yeah' Yami looked down at Joey 'What's wrong with him?'

'Nothing. He just got tired'.

'Oh. Right'.

'Yami…where are you going? I really want to know'.

'Why? You're just my servant'.

Yami walked past and started climbing the stairs, Yugi turned around but made sure not to disturb Joey.

'Yami, you're not much of a sorcerer if you keep disappearing'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'And you're not much of a servant if you don't keep to your job'.

Yami carried on up the stairs and Yugi listened to him walking around until he came to his room where he slammed the door, waking Joey up.

'Is Yami back?' Joey asked.

'Yeah. He is' Yugi said.

Joey sat up and stretched his arms 'Is dinner ready yet?'

Yugi giggled 'I'll go get it ready'.

Yugi got up and started cooking the dinner for them both as he was sure Yami didn't want any.

***************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'So, can anyone guess where Yami is going?'

Diao: 'Is this one of your plot twists?'

Me: 'Yes. Yami really is going to a brothel. Obviously'.

Diao: 'No need to be sarcastic'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Sickness

Me: Giggling.

Agil: 'What's up with Vann?'

Diao: 'She's excited as it's the first time no one has guessed right yet about her plot twist'.

Agil: 'Oh'.

Chapter 4-Sickness

Joey looked up when Yugi came down with a duvet under his arm, he sat next to Joey and dropped it onto the floor where Kuriboh snuggled into it. Joey looked back up at Yugi who ate his breakfast.

'You know, one day Yami will get mad' Joey warned.

'I don't care' Yugi said 'My six year old sister can get up in the morning and he's an adult'.

'Yugi…please don't upset him too much' Joey pleaded 'I mean, he's not that all bad'.

'Alright. But I just don't like him leaving and lazing around. He's not what I imagined a sorcerer to be'.

'Well…he does do work. But he's always busy'.

'I wonder what with'.

* * *

Yugi walked up the stairs and looked around for Yami as he didn't come down straight away. Yugi was sure Yami was still in bed, but he was surprised to find Yami standing outside his storage room, he drew some shapes on the door. Letting his curiosity catch up with him, Yugi walked up to him to see what he was doing. Yami looked up when Yugi approached.

'Ah, Yugi' Yami stepped back 'Open the door'.

Yugi gave a questionable look, but decided to try and open the door. But he quickly let go of the door and stepped back, an electric shock had came from the door and to his hand, hurting him.

'Ow!' Yugi glared at Yami 'What have you done?'

Yami chuckled 'A little practical for Joey. Now, I'm going to take a bath'.

Yugi rubbed his hand as Yami walked past him and headed to the bathroom, he opened the door and turned back to Yugi.

'Oh, and please resist the temptation of trying to see me naked. I won't be amused' Yami added.

'Like I would want to' Yugi retorted.

Yami smirked and shut the door behind him, Yugi shook his hand to get some feeling back to it before heading back downstairs.

* * *

Yugi washed the dishes with the help of Kuriboh while Joey went to tackle Yami's electric door. Yugi dried his hands and turned to Kuriboh.

'We're running out of food' Yugi said 'Well as a servant Yami will probably make me go out and buy some food. He's lazy to do so'.

Kuriboh chirruped making Yugi giggle, he put the towel aside 'I'll go ask him. He should be out of his bath by now'.

Yugi climbed the stairs and to the bathroom, it was quiet inside so Yugi knocked in case.

'Yami? Are you still in the bath?' Yugi asked.

'I'm drying myself!' Yami called out 'Be patient!'

Yugi frowned at the door 'I was going to ask you something'.

'What is it?'

'Can you give me some money?'

'What for?'

'We're running out of food. I was going to buy some more, but I don't have enough money. You have enough right?'

'You're not going'.

Yugi frowned at the door again 'Why not?'

The door opened and Yugi was faced with a shirtless Yami 'Because I don't trust you'.

Yami slammed the door again, only making Yugi more annoyed.

'You don't trust me?' Yugi repeated 'What do you think I'm going to do? Run away?'

'Yep'.

'You're such…' Yugi couldn't finish his sentence so ended up kicking the door 'You're so unfair!'

Yami opened the door again fully dressed and shut the door behind him 'Life is always unfair. So get used to it'.

Yugi scowled at him as he walked past Yugi.

'It's not like I can leave country' Yugi growled 'I'm only going to get food, is that so bad?'

Yami sighed 'Yes'.

'You're paranoid, insensitive, and lazy. What kind of sorcerer are you? I thought you were supposed to be the best type of people in the world-'

Yami turned around and placed his hand over Yugi's forehead, silencing him in moments. His body seemed to have froze and stiff, so much that Yugi found that his arms or legs couldn't move. Yami took back his hand and smirked.

'That'll keep you quiet for a while' Yami chuckled and started to walk off.

'Yami I-' Joey looked at Yugi then to Yami 'Yami, what did you do?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Just a little freezing spell'.

'Oh…is this another test?'

'Sure. Just don't accidentally kill him'.

"Kill me!"

Joey looked at Yugi again and turned to Yami 'I don't think I can do this yet Yami'.

'Well then he'll just stay like that then' Yami joked.

'Yami, if you leave him like this, he won't be able to cook again'.

Yami rolled his eyes and walked back up to them 'Get ready to catch him then'.

'Okay'.

Yami walked back, casually looking out the window at the rain as he did. Joey stood behind Yugi when Yami touched Yugi's forehead with his finger. The sudden gaining of control caught Yugi by surprise and he fell back into Joey's arms, flexing his arms so he knew that he wasn't in Yami's spell anymore. He glared up at Yami.

'You bastard' Yugi cursed.

'It was your fault' Yami defended 'If you just shut up occasionally. You do my head in'.

Yugi and Yami glared at each other and Joey decided to intervene.

'C-Come on you two, it's silly to fight over things that aren't important' Joey tried to calm.

'I refuse to live with someone as…infuriating as you' Yugi growled.

'Well at least we have one thing in common' Yami retorted.

'Well I don't want to live here anymore. Just try and stop me!'

Yugi ran to the stairs and back to the bottom floor, Kuriboh looked up when he heard Yugi run past and outside into the rain.

* * *

Yugi ran out into the hills and through the rain non-stop, he soon tripped over a small rock and hit into the ground. Yugi sat up and checked on his foot.

'Ow' Yugi sighed and looked around, there was a larger stone so he pulled himself up and sat on it, resting and getting drenched by the water 'Stupid Yami'.

After a few moments he felt something on him, he looked up to see Kuriboh had draped a cloak over his shoulders. Yugi smiled at Kuriboh.

'Thank you Kuriboh' Yami moved it so the cloak covered his head and let Kuriboh sit on his lap in the dry 'You're so cute. I wish I could have you as my own pet'.

Kuriboh cooed making Yugi giggle. He wrapped the cloak around them as he started to shiver from the cold, and after waiting some minutes later, he sighed and shivered again.

'What a surprise' Yugi muttered 'No one has come to find me. If I ran away in the rain, my father would come and find me for sure'.

Kuriboh looked up at Yugi as he started to close his eyes, but managed to keep himself sitting up.

'I've never been hated before' Yugi chuckled slightly 'I guess it's…annoying'.

Yugi tipped slightly, making Kuriboh jump up, but he sat himself up again.

'I feel so tired' Yugi muttered sluggishly 'And hot…'

Yugi gave a final sigh and feel to one side, Kuriboh started to squeak loudly and nuzzled Yugi in the face and chest to try and wake him up, but it did no help and Kuriboh started to panic.

'Kuriboh' Kuriboh looked up to see Yami walking up to them 'Head back to the house'.

Kuriboh quickly flew back in the direction of the house, Yami bent down and picked Yugi up in his arms, he shivered again and clung to Yami.

'That's what you get for being stupid' Yami whispered as he carried Yugi back to the house 'Don't worry, I'll look after you'.

***************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Me: 'Oh, will Yami change his jerk like attitude?'

Diao: 'Who in their mind would run out into the rain?'

Me: 'You're asking as Mill chaser. Of course everyone would'.

Diao: 'Yeah. You and your weird school'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Arousing suspicion

Diao: 'Why has this story suddenly captivated you?'

Me: 'Why not? It's healthy right?'

Diao: 'Err…in your case. No'.

Chapter 5-Arousing suspicion

Yugi started to wake up, he groaned as he felt very hot and looked around his blurred surroundings.

He was back in his room, sleeping in his bed and feeling very ill. He looked next to him to see that Kuriboh was sleeping next to him on his pillow, Yugi smiled and stroked his fur and sat up, only to hold his head as it felt like it was going to drop off. He laid back down again.

'I wonder if Yami will get up' Yugi mumbled.

He decided to sit up again and ignore his head and step out of bed, he stood shakily on his own and walked to the door, but as he was about to open it, Yami opened it on the other side and managed to hit Yugi in the face, making him fall over again.

'Eh? Yugi!' Yami knelt by Yugi as he covered his face 'Yugi, are you alright? What was you doing behind the door? Here, let me look'.

Yami took Yugi's hands away to see blood running down from his nose and over his lips. Yami sighed and stood Yugi up, sitting him on the bed.

'Wait here'.

Yami left for a little while, leaving Yugi to cover his hand and get that stained instead. Yami came back with a small cloth, took Yugi's hand away again and pinched Yugi's nose. Yugi sat a little surprised, but got used to it after a while.

'How you feeling otherwise?' Yami asked.

'Headache' Yugi whimpered 'And hot'.

'Yeah, well that's what you get if you sit in the rain for too long' Yami said 'And you get this if you stand behind doors'.

'Sorry…'

After a few more minutes Yami took the cloth away 'Well, you look like you've stopped bleeding' Yami rubbed the cloth over Yugi's lips to get rid of the blood and over his hands 'Right now, you need some rest'.

'No I can't' Yugi protested 'I'm fine really'.

Yugi stood up, but Yami could only see him shaking so pushed him back down on the bed.

'You will sleep and get better' Yami ordered 'And if I hear you getting up I will put a spell on you to keep you glued to your bed'.

Yugi smiled at Yami 'You sound like my mother'.

'That better be your fever talking'.

Yugi climbed back into bed and pulled the covers back over him.

'If you need anything just call' Yami said.

'Okay. Thank you Yami'.

Yami shut the door behind him and Yugi laid back on his pillow, Kuriboh had woken up and turned to Yugi, nuzzling his cheek. Yugi reached up and stroked Kuriboh.

'I think…this has to be a hallucination' Yugi muttered 'Yami was actually being nice to me'.

* * *

Joey looked over Yami's shoulder as he wrote in a blank book, it had been at least the tenth time he had done the same thing so Yami turned to face him.

'What do you want Joey?' Yami asked.

'How's Yug?' Joey asked.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned back around 'Sick. What do you expect?'

'Well…can't you give him one of your potions or something? There is one right?'

'He has a fever. Now if he was on deaths door I would give him something but he will probably be fine by tomorrow morning probably. So it's best to leave him'.

'But Yami, what am I going to eat?'

Yami turned to face Joey again 'That's what it's about? So you can eat Yugi's food?'

'But Yami, you don't know what it's like. It's so delicious I would run around the world if it meant I could have one more meal'.

Yami shook his head 'You and your stomach. I'll never understand you'.

Yami carried on writing trying to pretend Joey wasn't there. Joey smiled and leaned on the table.

'What else did you and Yugi talk about?' Joey asked.

'Nothing' Yami replied.

'What? You haven't said sorry yet?'

'Sorry for what?'

'Freezing him. Being mean. Being insensitive-'

'Alright, no need to list it'.

'But you do feel guilty right?' Yami looked up at Joey 'Please tell me you feel guilty for being mean to Yugi'.

'Okay, I'm only human' Yami answered.

'So you do then?'

'Yes'.

'For everything?'

Yami sighed 'Yes alright'.

'Ha!' Yami looked up as Joey smirked 'That means you just have to make it up to him. Big time'.

'What? Isn't saying sorry enough?' Joey shook his head 'Alright, seeing as you're so fully of ideas, what do you think I should do?'

Joey stroked his chin in thought for a few several, quiet moments until he grinned.

'Soup' Joey said.

Yami looked at Joey confused 'What?'

* * *

Yugi had fallen asleep for some more hours, Kuriboh stayed by his side and watched him carefully in case there was a sign of Yugi getting worse.

Yugi was woken up by a knocking on the door, he sat up wearily and rubbed his eyes.

'Who is it?' Yugi asked.

'It's me' Yami said 'Can you open the door? I'm rather full'.

Kuriboh jumped up and flew to the door, managing to open it with his paws, letting Yami walk in. In his hands was a tray with a bowl and a spoon sitting on it.

'Is that for me?' Yugi asked.

'Well who else is it for?' Yami joked, Yugi sat up so Yami could hand him the tray 'We figured you might be hungry so…it's not much but-'

'It's just fine. Thank you Yami' Yugi picked up the spoon and tasted some of it 'Yami did you make this?'

'Well…I thought you would like to be graced by Joey's magnificent cooking skills later on'.

Yugi giggled 'It's delicious thank you'.

Yugi continued to eat some more as Kuriboh sat next to Yugi and snuggled up next to him.

'Well…I'll leave you alone then'.

Yami was about to walk out on them 'Yami wait'.

Yami stopped and looked back at Yugi who stirred his soup around 'I'm…I'm sorry for…swearing at you'.

'Only that?' Yugi looked up at Yami who hid his face 'It's okay. I mean, I've heard worse and…I'm sorry too…for saying mean things and stuff…alright?'

'Umm…yes. Yes it's okay'.

'Good'.

They stayed quiet and still between them, Yugi looked back at his hot soup then to Yami.

'Umm…Yami' Yami turned to Yugi 'W-Would you like to sit with me?'

Yami nodded and walked back over to Yugi, sitting on his bed. They still remained silent as Yugi ate some more soup.

'This really is delicious' Yugi said 'I didn't know you could cook as well'.

'Well, being a sorcerer isn't always about learning magic and stuff'.

Yugi smiled and ate some more of the soup, sometimes giving some soup to Kuriboh. Yami stared down at the floor as Yugi continued to eat.

'You know, Joey wants me to give you a potion' Yami said quietly.

'Oh…well that's nice of him'.

'No it's not, he only wants you to get better so you can cook again'.

'Oh…right…'

Yami sighed and looked away 'But…he might be concerned as well'.

Yugi smiled 'Tell Joey I said thank you'.

'Yes, yes. Okay'.

Yugi finished with his soup and turned to Yami 'It really was delicious, thank you Yami'.

'It was nothing. I'm…sorry for being mean to you. If I ever did come across as that'.

'It's okay' Yugi reassured.

'It's just…I'm not used to people giving me orders like you do. So it kinda annoyed me'.

'Oh…then I'm sorry too' Yami turned to Yugi as he played with his duvet 'I thought, that seeing as you were a sorcerer, I thought you'd be really strange and creepy. I guess…I put on a protective layer so I couldn't get hurt' Yugi looked up at Yami who listened to every word 'S-So I guess it's my fault that this started. I'm so sorry'.

'Do you know how you can make it up?' Yugi shook his head 'You can get better that's what you can do'.

Yugi giggled 'So…what does this mean? Does it mean we can be friends?'

Yami smiled slightly 'Yeah. I guess. I'll try not to be such a jerk'.

'Okay. Then I'll try not to be too bossy, you just have to get up in the mornings'.

Yami groaned making Yugi giggle. Yami then held his right wrist and looked away, almost like he was in pain. Yugi tried to see Yami's face but he kept it hidden from him.

'Yami?' Yami looked up at Yugi as he breathed heavily 'A-Are you alright?'

'Fine' Yami reassured with a weak smile 'I just…it hurts a little'.

Yugi looked down at his wrist and realised it was the wrist with his so-called birthmark. Even if Yugi thought Yami was lying he was going to play along.

'Does it do it often?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. Sometimes' Yami replied.

'Well…maybe you should find out why it does that. If you can found the cause, you might be able to stop it hurting'.

Yami smiled again 'I know why it does it. But it's not something I can get rid of'.

Yugi watched Yami as he loosened up on his wrist and stood up, picking up the tray.

'Anyway, you need your rest'.

'Will you be okay?' Yugi asked.

Yami smiled 'Just fine. Get your rest'.

'Okay'.

Yami shut the door behind him and as Yugi heard his footsteps on the stairs he laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Kuriboh nuzzled into his neck getting Yugi to stroke him again.

'I don't like this Kuriboh' Yugi whispered 'Yami is…I think he might be hiding something, but do you know what's worse?'

Kuriboh looked up at Yugi.

'He's really good at hiding it'.

* * *

The next morning, though Yugi still felt a little ill from his fever, he managed to dress himself and walked downstairs with Kuriboh following him. He stopped on the stairs as he noticed something amazing.

'Yami?'

Yami looked up at Yugi 'Morning Yugi. How you feeling?'

'I-I think I must be still ill'.

Joey sat up hearing that 'What? Why?'

'Yami…you're awake…early'.

Yami blushed slightly and went back to eating his breakfast 'Well I…I thought I'd cook in case you still felt ill…that's all'.

Yugi smiled and joined them at the table, he sat opposite Yami and ate the food.

'Yami, your food really is delicious' Yugi said.

Yami looked down at his food to hide his blush 'It's not that great'.

Joey tipped his head to see Yami's face 'He's blushing' Joey chuckled.

'Knock it off!' Yami finished his breakfast 'I'm going out. Joey, make sure Yugi doesn't exert himself too much'.

'Will do'.

'Yami, you're going out?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, and?'

'Well…when do you think you'll be back?'

'I don't know. But if it's so much a worry, I'll try and be quick'.

'Okay. Good luck'.

Yami smiled and left them on their own. Yugi sighed and poked at his food while Joey ate his.

'Joey, does Yami often complain his wrist hurts?' Yugi asked 'The one with the birthmark on it'.

'Umm…Yeah sometimes' Joey answered.

'Well, did he disappear straight after it did?'

Joey sat in thought for a few moments 'No'.

'What about the day after he complained. Did he go anywhere?'

'Umm…Now that I think about it. Yeah, he did. Why?'

'Because yesterday he said his wrist hurt. It can't be coincidental that it keeps happening'.

'Hmm…maybe he goes to see a doctor. To help the pain go away'.

'But, he didn't look like it hurt this morning'.

Joey put his fork down and sat back 'I don't know. I mean, if I knew more magic I could probably guess but…maybe Yami just likes being out a lot'.

'I guess'.

Yugi stared at his food, he was sure Yami would do all he could to stop Yugi from finding out what was going on, but Yugi was even more determined and he was going to find out. Even if it was as simple as he was just walking out.

*****************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'Now, is that coincidental or what?'

Diao: 'What is?'

Me: 'Hehehe, can anyone throw a guess as to what might going on and where Yami is going and how long it'll be before I turn Yami?'

Diao: 'A hell of a long list to guess'.

Me: 'I know, I know'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Shopping with high thoughts

Me: 'Hmm…'.

Diao: 'It's got something to do with pervertedness, hasn't it?'

Me: 'You can guess?'

Diao: 'I know you too well Vann'.

Chapter 6-Shopping with high thoughts

Yugi and Joey were already up and eating breakfast the next day, Yami was moving around upstairs as they could hear him, Kuriboh sat next to Yugi occasionally getting fed.

Yami walked down the stairs as he did the buttons up on his shirt, he walked over to them and dropped a small bag next to Yugi. He looked at it then up to Yami.

'What's that?' Yugi asked.

'Money' Yami replied 'For the food shopping'.

'Really? You mean I can go out and buy stuff?'

Yami sighed 'Yeah. You can'.

'Thank you Yami'.

Yami rolled his eyes and sat down opposite them 'It's no big deal'.

'I think it is if it's coming from you' Joey chuckled, only getting a glare to silence him.

* * *

After Yugi cleared away the plates for breakfast, Joey managed to find a basket to carry all the items he would buy. Yugi hooked it on his arm and smiled.

'How sweet' Yugi giggled.

Joey gave him the money and he pocketed it, Yami leaned on the table watching them.

'Don't talk to any strangers' Yami warned.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'I'm not a kid. I know what I'm doing'.

'Okay. Oh, and another thing'.

Yami stood up and walked over to Yugi rather close, Yugi stepped back and blushed slightly.

'Yes?'

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist, bringing him closer and making him blush heavier, and put his other hand on Yugi's forehead.

'Stay still' Yami whispered.

Yugi was about to question why and what he was going to do, but there was a instant sharp pain that dug through his forehead and explored around his brain, making him faint under the pain.

Yugi woke up, he wasn't sure how long it was, but he could easily recognise one of the voices as he met his blurred surroundings.

'You could've killed him!' Joey exclaimed.

'He wouldn't die' Yami defended 'It's a simple spell, besides you was out for more then an hour'.

'But that's different. Yugi hasn't got any powers'.

Yugi blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blur, Joey was pacing backwards and forwards arguing with Yami. Yami was leaning over Yugi-rather closely-Yugi then realised Yami had caught him in his arms, and that was why he was so close.

'Ya…mi…' Yugi muttered weakly.

Both Yami and Joey looked down at Yugi who rubbed his head.

'Yug!' Joey fell to his knees 'Are you okay?'

'I-I think so' Yugi turned to Yami 'What happened?'

'I gave you a spell' Yami answered 'Just something to make sure you'll be alright'.

'What…kind of spell?'

'A locator spell. So I'll know where you are'.

Yugi groaned 'Even when I'm let out, you still have an eye on me'.

Yami chuckled 'On the contrary, this spell will only work when you're in danger and away from me. So I'll know where to come and find you'.

'Oh…thanks'.

Joey cleared his throat making them both look up at him.

'If you're quite done smooching and stuff, Yug has to go shopping'.

Both of them blushed heavily, but Yami let go of Yugi and stood up, blushing and glaring.

'We wasn't doing anything!' Yami growled.

'Ow' Yugi said from the floor.

'Okay, okay' Joey chuckled and stood up and helped Yugi up 'I was only kidding'.

Yami turned around not amused by Joey's joke, Yugi picked up the basket and hooked it on his arm again.

'W-Well, I think that's everything' Yugi said 'I'll see you-'

'Joey's going with you' Yami ordered.

'But…I still have to finish my reading off' Joey explained 'I can't leave that'.

'You need a break, go get some fresh air with Yugi'.

Joey sighed 'Alright'.

'I'm going out as well, I might not be here when you get back'.

'Okay, well…we'd better get going then Joey'.

Yami walked over to the door and put his hand on the wood, he skimmed over the door making something like a burn into it before he opened the door to them. Yugi looked out and gasped.

The scenery of the hills had disappeared and was replaced with a bustling street and many people and many more beautiful buildings all tall and magnificent.

'Where…Where are we?' Yugi asked.

'The city' Yami answered 'I thought you might like a change'.

'Yeah, come on Yug' Joey grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him out to the streets 'It's fun around here'.

'Oh b-but I-'

'See you two later'.

Yami shut the door after waving at them, Yugi looked around nervously as people started to notice them and observe them in a disgusted like manner.

'I-I don't think they like us' Yugi whispered.

'Don't worry. They don't like anyone but themselves' Joey reassured 'Come on, the food here is great'.

Yugi followed Joey as he took his hand and showed him around the city streets and shops.

* * *

After a while, the basket Yugi had was full of different types of food to eat. They walked back down the many streets to head back home.

'I'm still confused as to how we could end up somewhere like this' Yugi said as he looked up at the towering buildings.

'It's much more stronger magic' Joey explained 'I couldn't do it, but Yami says it's similar to teleporting except the house is left behind like an empty shell'.

'Doesn't anyone get interested by an empty house?'

'No. That's the best part of it'.

'Oh' Yugi rubbed his head as it started to hurt again, Joey didn't fail to notice it.

'Does your head hurt still?' Joey asked.

'A little' Yugi replied.

'I know a medicine back at the house you can have. I had pain like yours, lasted for the rest of the day'.

Yugi groaned 'Thanks Joey. That helps a lot'.

'Oh, but the medicine works, trust me'.

Yugi smiled 'I do, don't worry'.

They walked down a couple of more streets before coming back to the out of place house of theirs, Joey opened the door for Yugi to walk in first and shut the door behind them. As soon as they took their shoes off Kuriboh pounced them and forced a hug from Yugi.

'Hi Kuriboh' Yugi chuckled as he stroked his fur 'Did you miss us?'

Kuriboh bounced up and down making them both chuckle.

'I wonder if Yami's here' Joey said as he looked around 'Pretty quiet'.

Yugi put the basket on the table and looked up the stairs 'I'll see if he's upstairs anywhere'.

'Okay, I'd better get started with my studying anyway'.

Yugi climbed the stairs with Kuriboh following closely behind him, when they reached the first floor, Yugi turned to Kuriboh.

'Kuriboh, you've been here longer then me' Yugi said 'Do you if Yami's here?'

Kuriboh cooed and floated up to the next flight of stairs, Yugi followed Kuriboh until he stopped at the door for the bathroom and bounced. Yugi walked over to the door and listened, though he couldn't hear anyone behind it. So he carefully opened the door, only to crimson heavily.

Yami stood-thankfully with his back turned to Yugi-fully naked. He was drying his hair and some loose water was running down his body, so it looked like he had taken another bath again. Though Yugi knew watching Yami dry himself wasn't a very honest thing to do, he couldn't help but stare at Yami.

"I knew Yami was handsome but…never this good naked" Yugi thought.

His eyes started off at the back of Yami's neck, then down his back and finally to his butt. Yugi quickly closed his eyes tightly.

"Pull yourself together Yugi" Yugi scolded himself.

He opened his eyes and looked up only to be met with Yami's crimson eyes. They both stared at each other with red faces for several moments. Yami clung the towel to him so his body was covered and Yugi slammed the door before he saw anymore.

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I-I was just wondering if you was still in or not, I-I didn't know you was in the bath and stuff…I'm really-'

The door opened and Yugi was faced with Yami who was now dressed but still had the red face, the same with Yugi. They didn't say anything and Yami walked past Yugi, making him feel even more embarrassed.

* * *

Yami was leaning on the table and helping Joey with his studies, Yugi decided to try and stay away from Yami to not cause any more embarrassment to either of them, that and if Yugi saw Yami again, he was sure all he would see would be Yami's naked body.

Yugi finished cleaning in the rooms, he was about to go and face downstairs, but then he remembered that there was more stairs going up. Yugi had never been to the top of the house before, and he started to climb them.

"I wonder what's up here" Yugi thought.

But the Kuriboh popped up in front of him, making Yugi jump back and sigh, he looked up at Kuriboh.

'Don't do that!' Yugi hissed 'I thought I was going to have a heat attack!'

Kuriboh bounced up and down in front of Yugi frantically and yelping slightly, Yugi looked at him confused.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

Kuriboh floated past Yugi and down the corridor, bouncing when he reached the end of it. Yugi followed him to the other end where Kuriboh took off again, so Yugi followed him until he stopped outside the bathroom door and bounced up and down. Yugi looked at it before turning to Kuriboh.

'There better not be someone in it' Yugi warned.

He opened the door slowly and cautiously checked in case someone was inside, thankfully no one was there so Yugi walked in looking around. Nothing seemed out of place to him, so wondering what Kuriboh was panicking about.

'Kuriboh…there's nothing here' Yugi said.

Kuriboh started bouncing up and down again, Yugi turned to Kuriboh and saw what frightened him.

In the bath, was faint stains of red-blood Yugi was sure of. Yugi knelt down by the bath and brushed his hand against the wall of the bath, he looked at his hand as the loose blood droplets ran down his hand, making Kuriboh panic even more. Yugi stood up and wiped his hand on his pants leg before running out and down the stairs, there was only one person he knew had used the bath that day.

Yami and Joey looked up as they heard Yugi running down the stairs and to them. Yami stood up and was about to ask what was wrong, but Yugi already tackled him and made him fall to the floor. Joey turned around in the chair and watched as Yugi held tightly to his shirt, trying to get it open.

'Yami, are you hurt!' Yugi questioned 'Don't worry, I can heal you! You don't need to-!'

'Get off!' Yami shoved Yugi off him and sat up 'What are you a pervert? You spy on me when I'm drying myself and now you're trying to rip open my shirt?'

'I-I just…I saw the blood in the bath and I thought you was hurt!'

'What blood? What are you talking about?'

'It's true it's there! You know it's there Yami!'

'I don't know what you're talking about!'

'Umm…excuse me' Both of them looked up at Joey who started smirking 'Can I interrupt and ask, Yugi saw you naked?'

Both of them blushed heavily and stood up, looking away from each other as they remembered the embarrassing moment. Joey started to snigger from behind his hand, making Yami glare.

'Go back to your studying' Yami growled.

'Right captain' Joey joked and turned around, still sniggering.

'B-But…I-I saw the blood…' Yugi said quietly.

'Yugi, I have no idea what you're talking about' Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'You must be imagining it'.

Yugi turned to him 'I'm not! Kuriboh saw it too!'

Yami glanced at Kuriboh who was watching from the stairs and back to Yugi 'And you believe a fur ball?'

'Why are you denying it?' Yugi asked, getting annoyed by Yami 'It's there, do you want to come and have a look?'

'Fine. Maybe we can prove you wrong'.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him upstairs, when they passed Kuriboh he followed them too. They came to the bathroom where Yugi threw the door open and pointed to it.

'In the bath' Yugi growled.

Yami rolled his eyes and walked in, Yugi crossed his arms and waited for Yami to tell him everything, then Yugi could taunt him by saying "Told you so".

'Yugi, come here'.

Yugi walked in the bathroom and stood next to Yami, only to gawp at the sight.

Not only was the blood gone, it was spotless. Like it was brand new and no one had ever used it before, any blood or dirt marks had gone.

'But-But…it was here…' Yugi muttered.

Yami ruffled Yugi's hair, making him flinch slightly 'You're probably over working yourself. Why not take the rest of the day off and relax, try and get blood off your mind'.

Yami walked past Yugi and turned to Kuriboh 'And you, don't make Yugi too excited'.

Kuriboh looked down in sadness and Yami left them both alone. Kuriboh floated over to Yugi and nuzzled his hand, getting a small stroke from Yugi, but he stared fixated on the clean bath in front of him.

'I know what I saw' Yugi whispered 'But…I just…'

Kuriboh floated up so he rested on Yugi's shoulder, making Yugi turn to him 'I'm not…going crazy…am I?'

Kuriboh gave a sad look, Yugi sighed knowing Kuriboh wouldn't know the answer. He gave one last look at the bath before shutting the door behind him and letting it rest. But the memory still plagued him for the rest of the day.

***************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Me: 'Ah, another clue. But what does it mean?'

Diao: 'I dread to think'.

Me: 'Yami's a wrestler!'

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Only kidding. But seriously though, it's something really…err….weird!'

Diao: 'Knowing you that is true'.

Me: 'Teehee…Yugi saw Yami naked…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Caring for you

Me: 'Time for Déjà vu and a little own back here'.

Diao: 'And in English?'

Me: Sigh 'Nothing Diao. Nothing'.

Chapter 7-Caring for you

Yugi looked out of the window as Joey finished off his dinner, it was dark and has started raining again. Yugi sighed and turned to Joey as he sat back finished.

'Yami's been gone for a while' Yugi said 'Do you think we should look for him?'

Joey turned to Yugi and sighed 'Sorry Yug but…when Yami goes it's like he drops off the face of the earth, I have no idea where to look for him or where he might go. I'm sure he will be back'.

Yugi sighed and turned to look out of the window again. Yami had left around about midday that very day and hadn't come back, Yugi had a feeling it had to do with his wrist again, but with Yami being defiant and not telling him, Yugi just had to wait for Yami to come back.

* * *

When it got too late and Yugi and Joey couldn't stay awake anymore, they retired to their rooms and hoped Yami would be back during the night or the morning.

Yugi was sleeping peacefully in his bed, Kuriboh cuddled up next to him, he seemed to develop a liking to sleep next to Yugi recently. But then there was a loud noise that startled Yugi awake and making him sit up fast, Kuriboh was knocked to the floor and he whined. Yugi caught his breath back and listened carefully, it sounded like water running, like the bath.

'Is that Yami?' Yugi whispered as he stepped out of bed, Kuriboh joined his side 'I doubt a burglar would want to come in here, or take a bath for that matter'.

Yugi opened the door and he and Kuriboh looked down the dark corridor, they couldn't see anything so they proceeded to walk down to the bathroom. Yugi listened carefully, the running water had stopped, but he could hear someone-Yami presumably-in the bath. Yugi knocked on the door 'Yami? Is that you?'

He heard a sigh 'I'm taking a bath' Yami called out.

'I don't care if you was on the toilet' Yugi retorted 'Where the hell was you?'

'Out'.

Yugi scowled 'Where is "Out"?'

'Outside. The place that's beyond the window'.

'No need to be sarcastic'.

'Then don't give me a reason'.

'You had me and Joey worried sick! What was so important you had to come home in the middle of the night?'

'I…didn't realise what the time was'.

'Oh? And you didn't see the sky turning to night did you?'

Yami sighed again 'Go away. I'm tired'.

'I'm tired too, but I'm prepared to stand out here all night if it means you'll tell me the truth'.

He heard Yami groan 'If you just told me-'

'I can't!' Yami interrupted 'It's none of your business anyway! Just…go back to bed'.

Yugi glared at the door and crossed his arms 'Fine, but it won't be my fault if you get killed'.

He heard Yami mumble something like "Dear god" Or something close to it, Yugi turned to Kuriboh who had floated behind him.

'Come on Kuriboh' Yugi said loudly so Yami could hear him 'We don't need liars like Yami'.

Yugi carried on to his room and shut the door behind him and Kuriboh for the rest of the night. As soon as Yami heard the door shut, he sighed and sunk lower into his hot bath. He rested his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

In the morning, Yugi and Joey was already up and eating breakfast, but there was one missing.

'Yami's not up' Joey commented looking at Yami's empty seat.

'I wonder why' Yugi finished his breakfast and stood up 'He better not have drowned in the bath'.

Yugi headed upstairs, Joey turned to Kuriboh who sat next to him on the table.

'Why was Yami in the bath?' Joey asked, but Kuriboh only cooed.

Yugi headed straight to Yami's room, he opened the door to see Yami curled up under his blankets fast asleep. Yugi rolled his eyes and walked over to shake Yami.

'Yami, time to get up'.

Yami groaned and mumbled something unintelligent before falling asleep again. Yugi sighed and used the old trick of pulling his duvet off, Yami groaned and groped around, but when he couldn't find it he sat up and stared at Yugi.

'What now?' Yami asked.

'You are not going to sleep in late' Yugi scolded 'Come on, your breakfast is downstairs'.

Yami groaned and ran his hand through his head, Yugi was about to walk out but noticing Yami's sluggish state made him stop.

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' Yami sighed and sat on the end of his bed 'I think'.

Yugi walked over and put his hand across Yami's forehead.

'Jeez! You're really hot Yami!' Yugi took back his hand and looked at Yami 'Do you feel ill?'

'A little' Yami replied 'Not much'.

Yugi sighed and threw the duvet back at Yami, he pulled it down to look at Yugi.

'If your sick then you need your rest' Yugi pushed Yami down so he laid flat 'Sorry I woke you up, I'll bring something up for you to eat'.

Yami rolled his eyes but gladly laid down and pulled the duvet over him, Yugi walked to the door and turned to smirk at Yami.

'And that's what you get if you sit in the rain for too long' Yugi remarked.

'Shut up' Yami groaned.

Yugi chuckled but left Yami to sleep it off, Yugi came down causing Joey to look up, surprised Yami wasn't with him.

'Where's Yami?' Joey asked.

'He's not feeling well' Yugi explained as he reached the bottom step 'Being in the rain made him feel ill'.

'Oh. I see'.

Yugi sighed 'I was thinking of cooking him some soup. He did the same for me'.

'I'll help' Joey offered 'I mean…I may not be the best cook, but Yami is my master'.

'Okay. I'm sure he'd be happy that you helped'.

* * *

After a few minutes of creating some soup, Yugi and Joey headed upstairs to give it to Yami. Joey opened the door for Yugi as he walked in, Yami opened his eyes and groaned.

'What do you two want?' Yami asked.

'Well, we could always take this soup back' Yugi suggested.

Yami chuckled and sat up 'Okay, okay, got your point'.

Yugi walked over and set the tray on the bed for Yami to take.

'How you feeling now Yami?' Joey asked.

Yami took a sip and turned to Joey 'It's only been an hour or so. At least give me a chance'.

'Oh right'.

Yami ate some more of the soup 'Who made this?'

'We both did…well…actually Yugi made most of it' Joey admitted 'I just helped'.

Yami chuckled slightly but finished off the soup, he picked up the tray and handed it back, to which Yugi took.

'Excellent meal boys' Yami appreciated 'Next time though I expect roast beef'.

'Yeah right' Yugi retorted.

Yami chuckled and laid down, Joey turned to Yugi.

'See Yugi, this is why you shouldn't see Yami getting changed' Joey joked.

'Damn you Joey!' Yami growled 'You should leave before I do something!'

Joey chuckled and quickly left, followed by Yugi.

'Yugi wait'.

Yugi stopped and turned to Yami 'Thanks'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'For what?'

'For looking after me' Yami explained 'You may be like a mother, but it's a good kind of way'.

'Oh well…it's no problem. Try and get some rest'.

'I will'.

Yugi shut the door behind him and carried on walking downstairs, smiling a little to himself.

* * *

Yugi and Joey was downstairs, Joey was doing his studies while Yugi was cleaning up, when they heard the floor squeak. They looked at each other.

'Is Yami moving around?' Yugi questioned.

Then Kuriboh floated half way down the stairs and bounced up and down, Yugi sighed.

'I'll go see' Yugi said and followed Kuriboh back to Yami's room.

Yugi opened the bedroom door and peeked in, Yami was out of bed-wobbling slightly-and putting his shirt on. Yugi rolled his eyes but opened the door more.

'Yami!' Yami jumped and turned to Yugi 'Where was you going?'

'To get some air' Yami replied.

Yugi walked over to the window and opened it, making Yami sigh 'That's not good enough'.

'It'll have to do' Yugi pushed Yami so he sat back on his bed 'You need your rest'.

'I'm fine'.

'No you're not. I saw you wobbling, besides you told me I had to stay in bed, so you must too'.

Yami groaned and laid back down in the bed, Kuriboh floated closer and landed on Yami's pillow, making him turn to look at Kuriboh.

'I'm going to get you for this' Yami threatened.

'Where was you going anyway?' Yugi asked.

'Outside'.

Yugi frowned 'Where exactly outside?'

'Just…outside'.

'Was you going to leave…because of your wrist?'

Yami sighed and looked away 'I don't know what your talking about'.

'Yami don't lie to me anymore, I know that every time you leave, it's because of your wrist'.

Yami sighed and turned over 'Leave me alone'.

Yugi sighed annoyed 'Fine. Try and get some rest then'.

Yugi walked to the door and carefully shut it behind him. Yami sighed again and looked up at Kuriboh as he nuzzled Yami's face, Yami pushed him away and turned over the other way.

'Don't think your cuteness will get you out of this one' Yami mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

For the rest of the day Yami stayed in bed like he was told, though his mood seemed to turn worse the more he did. So Yugi and Joey decided to not try and cheer him up as they were sure it wouldn't work.

The next morning, Yami got up with everyone else with Kuriboh sitting on his head as he walked down the stairs, Yugi couldn't help but giggle at seeing that sight.

'How are you feeling today Yami?' Joey asked.

'Better' Yami replied 'And hungry'.

'Well I did breakfast' Yugi said.

Yami sat opposite Yugi and they started eating, Kuriboh had jumped off his head and crawled to Yugi and rub his hand, getting a stroke from him.

'Maybe we should make sure Yami doesn't exert himself too much' Yugi joked.

'I'm fine' Yami reassured 'A little air will do me good'.

'Oh? So you're going back out?'

'Obviously'.

'What a surprise'.

Yami rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast, he took his plate to the sink and headed straight for the door, turning to Yugi and Joey.

'I'm going out' Yami said 'And there's nothing you can do to stop me'.

Yami opened the door and promptly shut it behind him, Yugi sighed and scowled at his food.

'I hate it when he's right' Yugi muttered.

'Don't worry' Joey calmed 'I mean, when he goes out a lot it means he stays at home a lot'.

Yugi turned to Joey, with a confused face 'What?'

'W-Well it's like…if Yami disappears for a day, then he usually stays home for two or so' Joey explained 'But if he disappears for four or more days straight, then he stays home longer'.

'Oh well…that's very strange'.

Joey took a bite of his breakfast and turned to Yugi 'What is?'

'The inconsistency. It's kinda…all over the place'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Like I said, Yami doesn't tell me anything so I don't know why. And I doubt he'd tell us anyway'.

Yugi sighed and poked at his food 'That's what scares me the most. That he's not telling us and might get into big trouble'.

Joey sighed 'Yeah. I know too'.

**************************End of chapter 7********************************

Me: 'Ah, so what might happen now I wonder? Hmm?'

Diao: 'I dread to think'.

Me: 'Hehehe. Okay, come on, you know I just wanted to make Yami ill. Just for the fun'.

Diao: Rolls eyes.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Akira

Diao: 'I thought we was going to do a different story?'

Me: 'Yeah well…I wanted to mess with peoples heads!'

Diao: 'Err…Do you mean in the story…or your readers?'

Me: 'Both!'

Diao: 'Right…'

Chapter 8-Akira

Yugi and Joey sat at the table eating their dinner, once again for another day, Yami wasn't back before nightfall. Making both Yugi and Joey worried, though Joey was more relaxed and was sure Yami would return soon. Yugi poked at his food, feeling too worried to eat anything, Kuriboh crawled closer and nuzzled Yugi's hand, Yugi gave a few more strokes before returning to his food.

'Cheer up Yug' Joey smiled 'Yami's always returned, it's not like he's a runaway dog'.

'Yeah I know…I just worry about him'.

'I know'.

Then there was a heavy thud at the door, Joey and Yugi stood up expecting it to open but it didn't, they looked at each other curiously.

'What…was that?' Yugi asked.

'I-I don't know' Joey said skeptically 'Is it Yami?'

Kuriboh started bouncing up and down, squeaking loudly in distress. Yugi carefully walked to the door, he looked back at Joey and Kuriboh who was ready to help if anything bad happened. Yugi took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

Yami stumbled inside, clutching his side and breathing heavily, he walked a couple of steps before he fell over onto the floor.

'Yami!'

Yugi knelt by him and put his hand on Yami's arm 'Yami, what's wrong?'

Joey and Kuriboh came over and looked over at Yami, Yami's breathing was turning painful to him. He managed to open his eyes and look up at Yugi, taking his hands away, smeared over his hands was blood. His own blood.

'Joey, get some bandages or something! Quick!'

Joey raced upstairs, Kuriboh floated down by Yami and nuzzled his face. Yugi managed to turn Yami so he laid on his back, he gently pulled up Yami's shirt so he could see the wound, it was a deep gash into his side and blood was running out of it freely. Yugi put his hand over his mouth but looked up at Yami to distract him.

'It's going to be okay Yami' Yugi reassured 'What happened? Who did this to you?'

'A…Akira' Yami whispered.

'What?' Yugi leant a little closer 'What did you say?'

'Ak…Akira'.

'Akira? Did he do this? Who is he?'

But Yami remained silent and started to breath even more heavier as he tried to rid the pain. Joey came back with some bandages and knelt by Yugi, who took them off him.

'It's not much' Joey said.

'It'll do' Yugi reassured 'Can you lift Yami up for me?'

Joey nodded and picked Yami up in his arms, Yami winced but laid limply in Joey's arms. Yugi unrolled the bandage and started to wrap it around Yami's middle, Yami winced slightly as Yugi wrapped it tightly but didn't stop Yugi. Soon Yugi had wrapped enough of it around Yami's waist-hoping it would help his wound-and pulled his shirt down.

'Okay, lets get Yami to his room' Yugi suggested.

Joey had one arm of Yami's around his shoulders while Yugi had the other and they both carried him up the stairs, Kuriboh followed behind them and half way up the stairs grabbed the back of Yami's shirt in hope it would help.

They carried him to his room, Yugi opened the door for them and they laid Yami down in his bed. He was still breathing heavily and looked like he was struggling as well.

'Isn't there something else we can do?' Yugi asked.

'Well…Yami did make a potion to cure wounds in a matter of days'.

'Could you find that?'

Joey left again, Yugi turned to Yami and sat on the bed. Yami was no merely panting, making Yugi even more frightened.

'Yami…who's Akira?' Yugi asked.

Yami couldn't speak though and only panted, Joey came back with a bottle and handed it to Yugi who took the cork out.

'You only need to give him half of it' Joey informed.

Yugi sat Yami up making him wince again, he gently poured the liquid into Yami's mouth and stopped when he thought he had reached half empty. He laid Yami down again and handed the bottle to Joey, Yami was still panting but it was less severe and it looked more like he was asleep now.

'We should leave him to sleep it off' Joey said putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'I…I don't want to leave him though' Yugi whispered.

'He'll be fine. Kuriboh can stay here, right Kuriboh?' Kuriboh looked up at them and gave a nod 'He'll tell us if he worsens. Okay?'

Yugi sighed 'Okay'.

Kuriboh rested on Yami's pillow and watched him closely as Yugi and Joey left them alone. Yugi leaned against the wall and sighed.

'I wonder what happened though' Joey muttered 'Mugger?'

'Joey…do you know who Akira is?' Yugi asked.

'Akira?' Joey thought about it for a while and shook his head 'No. Doesn't sound familiar. Why?'

'No reason. I guess we should head to bed as well, Yami might feel better in the morning'.

'Yeah. Get your rest'.

Joey ruffled Yugi's hair and walked down to his room, Yugi gave one last glance at Yami's bedroom door-wanting to stay by his side all night-and then headed to his own room for some sleep.

* * *

Yami woke up the next morning, Kuriboh sleeping next to his face. Yami ran his hand through his hair as his body was still waking up, Yami tried to sit up but a pain split around his middle and he laid back down breathing heavily. He groaned and closed his eyes.

The door opened so Yami looked over to see Yugi standing at the door.

'Yami, you're awake' Yugi said as he walked to him.

'So it seems' Yami rubbed his eyes 'What happened?'

'I was about to ask you the same thing. You was really hurt, I was terrified!'

Yami turned to Yugi 'I…can't really remember much'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. I'll go get you something for breakfast, okay?'

Yami nodded and Yugi was about to walk out, but then he remembered the name Yami said. The only thing he said. Yugi turned to Yami again.

'But…you did say a name' Yugi muttered.

'Huh?'

Yugi walked back to him 'You said someone's name. Akira'.

Yami stared at Yugi and looked away 'Who is he? Is he the one that attacked you?'

'No he's…he's…' Yami sighed and closed his eyes 'He's my boss'.

'Boss?' Yugi repeated, Yami nodded 'I didn't know you had a job Yami'.

'Where do you think I get all the money? It doesn't fall from the sky'.

'What kind of a job does a sorcerer have?'

'A sorcerers job'.

Yugi frowned but shook it away 'So…why did you say his name?'

'Because…I don't know why. I guess I just did' Yami groaned 'He's going to be pissed'.

'What? Why?'

'Because I'm not going to do what he wants. And injured'.

'Well…that's not your fault. You couldn't help it'.

'Try telling him that'.

Yugi sighed but smiled 'I know. How about I'll go explain things to him? I mean, he can't all be brutish, I'm sure he'll understand. It's only for a few days right?'

'No!' Yami sat up but winced and hissed in pain as he did.

'Oh Yami!' Yugi held Yami by the shoulders and pushed him down so he laid in the bed again 'Don't push yourself'.

'You can't go' Yami said 'You can't…'

'Why? He's not really that bad…is he?' Yami looked away and sighed 'And besides, you wanted him to know you're not fit enough to do work. I'll be very quick, I promise'.

Yami sighed and put his head in his hands 'You really want to do this?'

'I do. You're my friend and I want to help you get better'.

Yami gave a weak smile but quickly lost it, giving another sigh 'Fine. But I want you to be quick, I don't want you wasting time there'.

'Why?'

'Just do it!'

Yugi flinched slightly but agreed to it. Kuriboh-who had woken up by then-floated to a table in the corner of Yami's room and picked up a small bag, handing it to Yami. Yami opened it up and took out one small blue ball, it was about to size of a marble and yet it was very beautiful with a pattern that looked like water ripples.

Yami held it tightly in his hands and closed his eyes for a few moments, he then opened them and handed it to Yugi.

'This will take you there' Yami explained 'To Akira's house. All you have to do is clear your head and you'll be there, the same when you come back'.

'Okay then' Yugi observed it rolling in his hands.

'And remember, be quick'.

Yugi smiled 'I will Yami. Don't worry'.

Yugi held the ball in his hands tightly and closed his eyes, clearing his mind and trying not to think of anything. In a few moments, Yugi disappeared. Yami sighed and rested his head back.

'I should've told him to be careful' Yami muttered. Kuriboh nuzzled his neck and got a stroke out of Yami.

* * *

Yugi landed on his back on a pebbled path. Yugi groaned and sat up, rubbing his back.

'Yami forgot to tell me about rough landings' Yugi mumbled.

He looked at the marble ball Yami had gave him and quickly pocketed it, not wanting to lose it and not be able to go home. Yugi stood up and brushed his clothes before looking around at his surroundings, it was large meadows that reached far into the distance until it came to a mountain that looked more like a natural wall, blocking everything out. Yugi wondered how someone would be able to live in a barren land, but as he turned around he gasped and gawped at the building that stood before him, if it was a building.

It looked like a large black basalt stone, shaped perfectly in a tear drop shape, and at the top was a large platform with what looked like several greenhouses sitting on it. But what impressed Yugi more was the large stone was floating, and not just inches off the ground, it was a couple of meters of the ground.

Yugi walked down the path cautiously as he approached, he noticed that there was steps leading to an archway, even the steps were floating themselves. Yugi looked up again at the tall, towering stone. It gave him the chills as it looked like it was going to fall over on him so he climbed up the steps and walked in.

The inside was dark, so it was good that there was blue lights attached to the wall all the way up. There was some more floating stairs, going along the wall and up. Yugi presumed it lead to Akira so followed the line of steps, it took him a while to get to the top, the stairs at first appeared never-ending. When Yugi did finally reach the top, he was confused, it just stopped. There was nothing. No door, no window, no more steps to climb.

"Perhaps this is to keep burglars out" Yugi thought.

Then the wall in front of Yugi slid open, causing Yugi to jump back in surprise, and a young boy stood in front of him.

'My master is expecting you' He said.

He walked back into the room, Yugi caught his breath back and followed the boy in. The room was one of the greenhouses he had seen outside, it was filled with green foliage and many coloured flowers he had never seen before.

The boy lead Yugi over to one side of the greenhouse where there was two chairs-rather posh looking ones-and a table sat in the middle of them. The boy bowed and walked off, leaving Yugi alone. Yugi was a little confused until he heard a voice.

'Take a seat Yugi' Someone offered.

Yugi walked carefully round so he stood at the side of one of the chairs. In the other chair was a young man.

He looked awfully pale; his skin was near enough white like he was ill, he had black hair that draped over his face and his eyes were a red colour with a hint of pink to them. He was very skinny and the robes he wore acted more like a second, baggy skin, and they were slipping off his shoulders.

'You're…Akira, right?' Yugi asked.

'That's right' Akira turned to smile at Yugi 'At least we don't need to introduce ourselves'.

'Umm…How did you know my name?' Yugi asked as he sat next to Akira.

He chuckled 'I know a lot of things. So, what is it you want Yugi?'

'I thought you said you knew a lot of things'.

'I'm only human. I do have my limits'.

'Oh well…Yami sent me'.

Akira looked up when he mentioned Yami's name 'Yami? I haven't heard from him since yesterday. He hadn't returned and I was getting impatient. So where is he? Run away has he?'

'Err…no. Actually, he's been hurt'.

'Hurt?' Akira repeated.

'Yes. He was worried that you might get angry and wanted me to explain things. I mean, he'll be fine in a few days but…you have to let him get his rest'.

Akira sighed and touched his forehead slightly 'Oh dear, I told him it would be too dangerous but he insisted. Well I'm glad he's going to be fine, don't worry, tell Yami he can take as long as he wants, just so he can get better'.

'Thank you, I'm sure he'll appreciate it'.

Another boy walked to them, different from the last one, and set a tray that had a teapot, two cups, and a small jug of milk. Setting it on the table in-between them.

'What perfect timing' Akira said as the boy poured out the tea and gave it to Akira 'Yugi, won't you join me?'

'Oh I really should be getting back to Yami' Yugi explained 'I don't want to be away from him too long'.

'Please, I insist'.

Yugi looked at him and sighed 'I suppose…it couldn't hurt'.

Akira smiled as the boy poured out tea in the second cup and handed it to Yugi, Yugi took a sip as the boy left them.

'Yami says…you're his boss' Yugi said.

'That I am, in a sense anyway'.

'Then what does Yami do? He refuses to tell me'.

'Ah, then I don't want to upset Yami by telling you'.

'Oh please?'

'Sorry Yugi, but if Yami doesn't want you to know, then I can't say'.

'Please-'

Akira put a finger on his lips and smirked, so Yugi knew he wasn't going to get an answer from him.

'He's not a…' Yugi leant a little closer 'A prostitute?'

Akira laughed and rested his hand against his head 'That's so funny. No, no need to worry Yugi, he isn't a prostitute'.

'Okay' Yugi gave a sigh of relief 'I mean…Joey told me that he's a flirt, so I didn't want to think that was because why'.

'Oh don't worry, he picked that up from me'.

'I see…So…did Yami learn his magic from you?' Yugi asked.

'He did' Akira answered 'I am the strongest sorcerer in the world, I was happy to take Yami as an apprentice. His determination…intrigued me, and I was right. I feel like Yami was my own son, I cared for him and nurtured him'.

'How nice. I'm sure Yami feels the same way as you do'.

Akira smiled 'I hope so'.

Yugi finished off his tea and put his cup aside on the table. Akira lifted up to drink his tea making his sleeve fall down slightly, Yugi saw the black bands wrapped around his wrist. Ten altogether, different patterns and shapes, one Yugi recognised as Yami's birthmark.

'That's…Yami's birthmark' Yugi pointed out.

'Ah, very observant' Akira chuckled 'I see Yami lied about this. Actually Yugi it's a magical wrist band that I give to all my subjects, I can call to them and summon them here so I can give them work. Much more efficient then a letter'.

'I see'.

'Would you like one? I can call for you to have more tea with me'.

'No thank you'.

'Another cup?' Akira asked as he filled his up again.

'No, I really must be getting back now' Yugi said as he stood up.

'Via magical stone Yami gave you right?'

Akira smirked as Yugi touched where the stone laid in his pocket. Akira chuckled and sat back as he watched out the window.

'If I were you I'd do that outside' Akira suggested 'Makes it a tad more easier'.

'Right. Well, thank you for the tea' Yugi gave a bow.

'Not at all. I'm happy that Yami has such caring friends. And don't be a stranger, I'd like it if we had another afternoon tea, there is so much we can talk about'.

'Well, if I'm not busy I guess. I really have to go now. Bye'.

Yugi gave another bow before being lead out and walking down the stairs to outside. Akira sat back and sipped at his tea as one of his servant boys walked to his side.

'How long do you think he'll be back by?' Akira asked.

'I don't know master' The boy replied 'Would you like us to keep watch?'

Akira closed his eyes 'No. I think sometimes the best times, are when you least expect it. Yugi will be back, soon. And that's when things will get interesting'.

****************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'Oh dear…so much has happened in so little time'.

Diao: 'When do you plan to update it next?'

Me: 'Tomorrow!' XD

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Me: 'So who is this Akira bloke? Hmm? Seems rather strange hmm?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Collector

Me: Giggling.

Diao: 'Oh crap, you haven't gone Yami have you?'

Me: 'What do you think?'

Chapter 9-Collector

Yami was asleep in his bed as he waited for Yugi to come back, Kuriboh sitting on his pillow keeping an eye on him.

Then Yugi came back, and just like the last time lost his balance and fell over. Though he landed on Yami who woke up by then.

'Yami!' Yugi sat up 'I'm so sorry!'

'It's okay' Yami reassured as he rubbed his middle 'Ow…'

'I'm really, really sorry'.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'How was it? Did he…say anything to you?'

'Umm…Like what? I-I mean he did talk with me but…was there something important?'

Yami shook his head 'You took too long. What happened?'

'H-He asked me to join him for tea' Yugi gave a smile 'He was really kind. And he says he wishes you get better'.

Yami looked at Yugi before turning his head.

'I never knew sorcerers could get houses like that' Yugi continued 'Though…it's not really a house. But it was still impressive. And Akira is really nice and caring, he says you're like his son'.

'Yeah right'.

Yugi turned to Yami as he stared out the window.

'Why?' Yami glanced at him but kept looking out the window 'He…didn't tell me what you do…will you tell me?'

'No' Yami answered.

'Why not? I know it's not prostitution, so it can't be anything worse then that'.

'It is'.

'Please tell me Yami. Why won't you tell me? I can't think of anything that's worse then prostitution, do you think I won't understand it? Is that-'

'Because you'll hate me!'

Yugi watched as water started to build up in Yami's eyes, he tried to wipe them away but they kept coming back. Yugi sat down on the bed and held Yami's hand.

'I promise I won't' Yugi whispered 'Why…how can I hate you?' Yami turned to stare at Yugi 'Please…tell me Yami. I can help'.

Yami nodded and wiped his tears one more time and took a deep breath.

'Not everyone is born with magic' Yami whispered 'You know that right?' Yugi nodded and held his hand tightly 'Believe it or not, I wasn't born with it. I was as ordinary as the next person. I had lived in an orphanage all my life, and everyday I was looked down upon by everyone like I was…some piece of garbage. And then the sorcerers came along, and they could do no wrong. Everyone loved them as they solved every and any problem a person could have, that's what I wanted. To be seen just like they were, and to not be thrown away no more'.

'And then I heard of Akira. They said that he was the strongest sorcerer in the world, and that he could make wishes come true. So I went in search of him, I wanted to be so desperately like them, that I left my home and searched for a complete stranger. And when I found him I begged and pleaded with him to help me, he agreed to it and I became his apprentice'.

'At first it was alright, he was tough but fair. He gave me magic and taught me everything I needed to know. By the time I was twelve-two years under his tuition-I had learnt half of what I could do with my magic. And by the time I was fifteen, I was a master at it, Akira even told me myself that I was almost as good as he was. I thought nothing else of it, I thought nothing could go wrong no more and that I was worthy of something. But then Akira gave me my mark and…that's when things started to go wrong'.

Yami quickly wiped away his eyes before looking away from Yugi who listened intently and held Yami's hand tightly 'What happened Yami?'

Yami took another deep breath 'Akira…he really is the worst. He told me that he owned me, that I was his servant and I…had to return the favour. He's so sick and twisted, he gets people to do what he wants from their fears. As long as he knows what scares a person most, he has them tightly in his grasp'.

'What…What's your fear?' Yugi asked.

'I…I'm so scared of losing my magic. And he knew that. He knew I was so determined to get magic that if I lost it, I would be worthless again and I would be no good to the world. He said that if I didn't do what he wanted…he would take my powers away from me'.

'Yami…what is it he forced you to do?'

Tears started to roll down Yami's face 'I'm…like a collector'.

'A collector? A collector of what?'

'Hearts. Human hearts'.

'Hearts?'

'He thinks…that if he eats them…he'll grow stronger and live longer'.

'But…w-where do you get hearts from?'

Yami closed his eyes as more tears ran down his face 'I…I kill people. That's what I do'.

Yugi paled at hearing those words and let go of Yami's hand slowly, getting a nausea feeling building up in his stomach. Yami put his hands over his face as he cried heavily into them.

'I didn't want to hurt anyone!' Yami sobbed 'I just…I didn't know what else to do!'

Yami cried heavily into his hands while Yugi just stared at him, not sure what to do or say. After a few moments Yugi pulled his head back together, he wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly.

'It's okay Yami' Yugi comforted 'It's going to be fine'.

Yami hugged Yugi back tightly and cried into Yugi's shoulder, Yugi stayed with him until Yami had stopped crying and soon after fell asleep.

* * *

Joey was awake the next morning, he was surprised that he was the first awake but didn't think anything of it. He looked up when he heard Yugi coming down the stairs, he looked very distant and still a little pale.

'Good morning Yugi' Joey said.

'Mmm' Yugi replied.

'Are you okay? Is it Yami? Is he okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Yami's fine'.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing'.

Yugi came and sat down at the table, just staring down at it. Joey waved his hand in front of Yugi.

'Are you okay?' Joey asked.

'Fine' Yugi replied.

Joey sighed 'Well…how about I make something? I mean…I'm not good but I can try'.

Joey got up and headed to the cooker, Yugi stared at his hands as he thought over what Yami had told him about himself and Akira. And that Yami was a killer, Yugi didn't hate him or blame him for it-Akira did use him in a sense-but it still didn't stop the shock. To think that the person that was so nice and kind, was really lying to Yugi and scaring people-Yami-to get him to collect hearts so he could eat them. It made Yugi sick to the stomach.

Yugi put his hand in his pocket and was surprised when he touched something smooth, the glass ball Yam had given him to get to Akira. Yugi took it out of his pocket and stood up, making Joey turn.

'Umm…I-I have to go' Yugi explained 'Can you not tell Yami I've gone?'

'But…where you going?'

'Out. I'll be back in a little while'.

Yugi got up and headed to the front door and ran out before Joey could stop him. He held the ball tightly in his hands as he cleared his mind, a little hard as he tried not to think of everything Yami had told him.

He opened his eyes to be met with the meadows, and the mountains that acted like a wall. Yugi turned around and saw the giant basalt stone hovering and towering. Yugi glared at it, knowing Akira was in there and ran to it. He climbed up the long staircase even after he was running out of air and came to the end. It didn't surprise him that the wall opened up and one of the boys stood there.

Yugi pushed past him and marched up to the chairs where Akira sat in one of them. He sat calmly and smiled at Yugi.

'That was quick' Akira chuckled 'But I've just got some fresh tea, please sit'.

'I don't want any of your damn tea!' Yugi growled.

'Oh, such harsh language. I wonder what it could be about'.

'Don't play games with me! I know everything, and I mean everything!'

Akira smirked and sipped out of his tea, but it only made Yugi even more angrier.

'You're sick!' Yugi shouted 'I can't believe you're a sorcerer yourself! You don't belong to be who you are!'

'What? Just because I do what I do to survive' Akira sat back and chuckled 'A wolf hunts deer to survive and no one complains about that. I survive on the red meat that is inside everyone else, and yet that is somehow different'.

'It's disgusting!'

'It's survival' Akira smirked 'Though, I doubt cannibalism is your reason of being here, now is it?'

'I want you to leave Yami alone!'

Akira laughed and sat back 'Yami. I thought it was about him, never about me. I feel rather upset now'.

'You leave Yami alone! He hasn't done anything bad to deserve this!'

'No? And killing those innocent people to feed me isn't one of them?'

'You forced him!'

'I simply gave him a choice. Either he did what I said and keep his magic, or refuse and lose it. I didn't say he had to'.

'You scared him, you use people's fears to get them to do your dirty work. You're no sorcerer, you're weak'.

Akira laughed and put his cup on the table 'You're so funny when you're angry. Quite cute as well' Akira rested his head on his hand 'You're so determined to save Yami, I wonder why'.

Yugi kept his glare on Akira as he thought to himself. He was different from the last time he had seen him, this time it was like he was worming his way around and into Yugi's mind. Probably trying to find out Yugi's own fear himself.

Akira gasped and smirked again.

'Could it be that you're in love with him?' Akira questioned.

Yugi was taken back by that, and even stepped back a little. Of course Akira noticed it and laughed.

'Oh dear, it seems you hadn't developed that far' Akira chuckled 'Oh well. I wonder how Yami feels about you, is that why you want Yami to be set free? So you can protect him and love him like no one else?'

'Shut up!' Yugi growled 'You think you're so smart, but you're not! I think you're scared yourself!'

Akira laughed and stood up, pulling up his robes as they fell down slightly 'How amusing. I'm never afraid. What can I possibly be afraid of?'

'I-I don't know…' Yugi stuttered.

Akira smirked and walked closer to Yugi, making him step back 'I think, you're trying to sound tough and big and brave so I might feel intimidated, but let me tell you something Yugi' Akira grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him close so he was next to his ear 'I am the strongest person in the world. I don't need to be scared, I am god to everyone'.

'Let me go!'

Akira smirked 'Afraid I'm going to hurt you?' Akira put his hand on Yugi's chest, feeling his heart against his hand 'I did wonder if you would be perfect for my next meal'.

Yugi pushed his hand away and managed to slap him hard to make him let go. Akira covered his cheek and glared at Yugi, Yugi stepped back afraid of his glare. Akira took away his hand and smirked.

'You really are feisty' Akira chuckled 'Didn't your parents tell you not to lash out at people?'

Yugi tried to back away from him, but realised Akira had him cornered and couldn't escape from him even if he tried.

'Perhaps I should teach you myself'.

Akira held his hand out and a pain split around Yugi's chest, like his lungs were being compressed. Yugi gasped and fell to his knees as he tried to breath, Akira smirked and watched as Yugi held his chest as the pain increased. Tears started to build up in Yugi's eyes as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Yami…"

* * *

Yami woke up and stared at his ceiling in his room, Kuriboh looked up and cooed as Yami sat up in his bed and put his hand on his head.

'I have to find Yugi' He mumbled. He swung his legs out of the bed, but as he was about to stand up his middle started to hurt and sat back down wincing.

'No…I have to…'

Yami forced himself to stand up and turned to Kuriboh who still sat on his pillow.

'Look after everything' Yami ordered.

He opened his bedroom door and made his way down the corridor, with only the thought of having to find Yugi.

* * *

Yugi was still struggling to breath, and now his body was shaking as he hugged his chest, the pain was spreading around his body making it feel even more worse.

'You're a lot of fun' Akira chuckled.

The pain subsided suddenly and Yugi could breath normally again. He tipped to one side so he laid on his side and hugged himself as he breathed heavily. Akira knelt down and cupped Yugi's chin, tutting while he did.

'Punishments can be so extreme' Akira joked 'Have you learnt your lesson?'

Yugi glared up at him 'What lesson is that?'

'You don't know? Well, I'd better teach you again'.

The pain came back again, only this time it was much worse. It felt like every vein and artery had exploded and that his body was on fire. Yugi cried out in pain and hugged himself even tighter as tears fell from his eyes.

'You should be learning that I am stronger then you. And that I should be taken seriously. And that I can destroy you in an instant, so don't tempt me'.

'Please…stop!' Yugi pleaded.

Akira laughed loudly 'Now you're begging me to stop. Not so tough now are you?'

'Master'.

Akira turned around as one of his servant boys stood behind him. Akira stopped torturing Yugi, letting the pain disappear and Yugi caught his breath back and wiped away the tears.

'What is it?' Akira asked.

The boy stayed silent for a few moments 'The kings armies are heading here'.

'Oh are they?' The boy nodded and Akira walked over so he sat down again, Yugi sat up and looked at his shaking hands 'How amusing. He never gives up'.

'He'll destroy you' Yugi threatened 'And I hope he cuts your head off'.

Akira chuckled 'How sadistic of you Yugi. But amusing, I think you'll be disappointed Yugi'.

'Why?' Yugi asked as he looked up as the boy approached him.

'The king wouldn't be stupid to come here' Akira explained 'I think someone is telling me a falsehood, aren't you Yami?'

Yugi looked at Akira confused then at the boy but gasped when he realised that the boy wasn't a boy but Yami instead. Akira smirked at Yami.

'Nice to see your well enough to stand' Akira commented 'And it's so nice you came to see me'.

'In your dreams' Yami picked up Yugi so he stood on his feet and clung to Yami 'I never want to see you again'.

Akira chuckled 'Oh aren't you the little hero? What are you going to do? Save the day?'

Yami glared at him and held Yugi tightly, his arms started to grow muscles and feathers appeared so his arms became soft to touch and two enormous bird wings grew from his back.

Yugi held onto Yami tightly and closed his eyes, he heard the sound of glass shattering and when Yugi was sure it he opened his eyes. They were out of the greenhouse and in the air, flying away from that place. Yami held Yugi tightly as Yugi clung onto Yami.

'Yugi, I'm sorry' Yami apologised 'I had to be with you again'.

Yugi smiled and put his head in Yami's shoulder. Then there was a bang and Yugi looked up to see a hole in Yami's wing. Yami appeared fainted as they began to fall through the air and into the forest below.

'Tell the boys good shot' Akira told the boy standing next to him.

'Yes master. Shall we go collect it?'

Akira thought for a little while 'No. He'll bleed to death, and if he doesn't it just makes it more fun'.

'Yes master'.

The boy bowed and left Akira on his own. Akira smirked and held his hands together.

'I haven't had so much fun in years' Akira whispered 'So much fun'.

****************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'Yami's dead!'

Diao: 'What the hell?'

Me: 'Or is he? We'll just have to see'.

Diao: 'With you and fantasy, I don't doubt anything you do anymore'.

Me: 'Hehehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Sorcerer Kaiba

Me: 'He's still dead!'

Diao: 'Vann, it's a bit too late now'.

Me: 'Yeah I know, I just thought…'

Chapter 10-Sorcerer Kaiba

Yugi kept his eyes closed, even after they had landed. He was too scared to open them and realise he had in fact died.

'Yami?' Yugi said in a whisper 'I-Is everything alright?'

There was no answer, making Yugi even more scared, but he braved it and opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. They were laying in a tree, it looked like it had caught them in their fall. Yugi laid on Yami's chest as he laid unconscious and dangling dangerously over the edge of the branch.

Yugi sat up making Yami's arms fall off him, it was Yami's left arm that took the bullet and was bleeding freely down his arm.

'Oh no. Yami' Yugi held Yami's face to try and get him to wake up 'Yami, please wake up. Please don't die'.

Yugi looked down to see how far he had to go to reach the ground. He then left the comfort of Yami's chest to try and find a way down, but as he did Yami started to slip off the branch.

'Yami! No!'

Yugi grabbed Yami's arm but ended up falling to the ground with Yami. Yugi groaned but sat up to check on Yami.

'Yami? Please wake up!' Yugi begged.

But Yami stayed unconscious, Yugi wiped away the growing tears and looked around the forest, it seemed endless but even someone had to be living nearby. Yugi sat Yami up and hooked his arms underneath Yami's and tried dragging him backwards through the forest, but this proved difficult so Yugi had to stop.

'Don't worry Yami' Yugi reassured as he turned Yami so he laid on his back 'I'll find help'.

Yugi struggled under Yami's weight-and it didn't help that he was limp-but walked on through the forest, at least this time he saw where he was going and could concentrate.

* * *

Yugi walked through the forest for the rest of the day. Yami hadn't woken up and Yugi prayed it wasn't because he was dead from his wound. Yugi's walk had slowed down as Yami's weight was taking it's toll on Yugi's small size, but he still persisted to find a person that could help. Anyone, as long as it wasn't Akira.

Yugi was still walking even when the evening light was setting in, but he was prepared to walk all through the night if he had to.

His foot then got caught on a uprooted root and he tripped over, Yugi groaned as he pushed himself up and checked on Yami who had slipped off his back. Yugi sat up and sat Yami up against a tree while he caught his breath back.

'Okay Yami., new plan' Yugi said as he sat Yami against one of the trees large roots 'I'm going to be gone. But only a little while, and when I come back I'll bring help, you just have to wait here, okay?'

Yami didn't answer and stayed unresponsive. Yugi stood up and gave one last glance at Yami.

'I promise I'll be back' Yugi whispered. And he took off into the forest.

Yugi ran through the forest, stopping only to catch his breath back and see if he could find any signs of anyone else living nearby, he was about to lose hope but then he caught the smell of something.

Smoke.

Yugi started to run towards it, even though his legs ached and his breathing ached badly, he was going to find out who lived nearby.

Yugi stopped when he found the house. It was more or less cubes squashed next to and on top of each other to form a house like shape, it was a dirty white colour and on top was a chimney where the smoke poured out.

Yugi didn't waste time admiring the building and ran straight to the door and banged on it as hard as he could.

'Help! Help! Please!' Yugi cried.

The door opened suddenly taking Yugi by surprise. A man stood there, he was very tall and looked at first very cold. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a long white coat, and the rest of his clothes were black. He scanned Yugi up and down.

'What do you want?' He asked.

'Umm…' Yugi shook his head not caring if this man was frightening or not 'My friend! Please! He's been hurt you have to help!'

He shut the door behind him 'Where is your friend?'

Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled him through the forest to Yami.

* * *

Yugi retraced his steps as quickly as he could, he was sure the man tripped on occasions, but managed to keep up with Yugi nonetheless. Yugi soon spotted Yami over by the root he had left him, he let go of the mans hand and ran over to Yami, checking if he was alright. He still remained unconscious, and his wound was still letting blood pour out of him.

The man walked over and bent down, turning Yami's head to one side.

'You can help, right?' Yugi asked.

'Of course, we'd better get him in the warm though' He stood up and picked Yami up in his arms, Yugi followed him and watched as Yami's head rolled back.

'You're strong to pick him up' Yugi commented, knowing Yami wasn't the lightest of people.

He chuckled 'You just have to know what part to pick up first'.

Yugi gave him a questionable look, but didn't ask what he had meant by it. Just keeping an eye on Yami in case he woke up or worsened.

* * *

They soon came back to the mans house, Yugi opened the doors for him as they walked in and took Yami to a spare bedroom. Yugi sat on the end of the bed and watched as the man tended to Yami, he-gruesomely-took out the bullet that was left in Yami's arm and patched his wound up before setting it in a sling, he then noticed Yami's wound across his middle and fixed that up before giving it a new, clean dressing. He then finally gave Yami some sort of drink, tipping his head so he'd drink it and not choke.

He stared at Yami for a few moments before turning to Yugi.

'Your friend will be fine' He reassured.

'Oh okay. Thank you…umm…'

'Kaiba. My name is Kaiba'.

'Oh, I'm Yugi, and my friend is Yami'.

Kaiba turned to look at Yami but turned quickly back to Yugi.

'Yugi…it looks like Yami won't be awake until possibly tonight or tomorrow morning' Kaiba explained 'You can stay here until then'.

'Oh thank you'.

Kaiba stood up 'Umm…Kaiba'.

Kaiba turned to Yugi 'Umm…it's just…you're a sorcerer too, aren't you?'

Kaiba stared at Yugi for a few quiet moments until his turned to a small smile 'How did you know?'

'Umm…the bottle' Yugi pointed to the bottle that had to drink Kaiba gave to Yami 'I saw one like that at Yami's house. In fact, it was the same one I gave him'.

Kaiba chuckled and walked over to Yugi and ruffled his hair 'You're a smart boy. What are you doing living with Yami?'

'I'm his servant' Yugi replied 'It's a deal I made with him'.

'I see. Well, you don't have to hang around with him all the time. He won't be awake anytime soon'.

Yugi smiled 'I'd feel more comfortable being with him though'.

'Very well. If you feel that way'.

Kaiba walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Yugi scooted up the bed so he sat next to Yami, he held Yami's right hand and sighed.

'Don't worry Yami. Everything will be alright now' Yugi whispered.

He intertwined his fingers with Yami's and held his hand tightly 'I promise'.

* * *

Yugi sat with Yami for the next few hours. Occasionally Yami would twitch, or groan in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Yugi hadn't moved at all, he still held onto Yami's hand and watched his face carefully, waiting for the moment his eyes would flutter open and everything would be okay again.

The door opened and Yugi looked up to see Kaiba standing at the door.

'Anything?' Kaiba asked.

Yugi shook his head 'He keeps twitching, but I suppose that's normal'.

'Yes. He's probably dreaming' Kaiba sighed and turned to Yugi 'I bet you're starving'.

'I couldn't think of food'.

'It won't do your own body good' Yugi looked up at Kaiba 'I've already cooked so you might as well'.

'But…what if Yami wakes up?'

'We aren't leaving the house. We'll know if he wakes up'.

Yugi turned to look at the sleeping Yami, he gave a nod and put Yami's hand down before following Kaiba out of the room and back to the front. There was a table where two plates of food waited to be eaten. Kaiba sat at one end of the table, Yugi joined him and sat at the other end, he started eating. He never realised fear would make him even more hungrier.

'So what happened to you two then?' Kaiba asked 'Seems pretty strange to get a sword wound and a gun wound at the same time'.

Yugi looked up at Kaiba 'Well…it's a long story'.

Kaiba leaned on the table 'I'm prepared to listen'.

Yugi stared down at his food, he knew Yami was ashamed to tell Yugi himself he worked for a twisted man. What would he think if Yugi told a complete stranger about working for Akira? Someone who was bound to know who Akira was.

'Well?' Kaiba asked impatiently 'I'm waiting'.

'Umm…well we was…err…mugged' Yugi lied.

'Mugged?'

'Y-Yeah…and…one of them had a knife…and there was another…with a gun…Yami took both hits'.

'Poor Yami' Kaiba picked up his cup and drank from it 'Yugi, did you know you how you can tell different knives apart without looking at them?'

Yugi shook his head and poked his food, feeling suddenly nervous about Kaiba now, what with all the strange questions.

'A knife and sword has it's own signature' Kaiba explained 'A cut made by one is easy to tell what weapon it was. For example, an everyday knife will cause a small cut, it will look straight, but will have secret jagged edges in it. Now a sword of Ebden is rather unique as it's edges are bumped until it gets to the tip, a wound from that will have different depths due to the waved shape it has'.

Yugi nodded and carried on eating, trying to not look up. He wasn't sure what Kaiba was on about, or what relevance it had to him or Yami, but he decided to listen.

'Now, a Tolan sword is thick and heavy' Kaiba continued 'Getting a wound from that is very damaging. It'll give you a deep and open wound, it'll bleed for a while and take ages to heal. Not many people have survived a wound from that type of sword, and not many people own it' Yugi looked up at Kaiba as he smirked 'I suppose the wound is similar to the one your friend has'.

Yugi quickly finished off the remains of the food and stood up.

'Umm…I'm going to stay with Yami for the night' Yugi informed 'Goodnight'.

Yugi walked away, hoping to get rid of the nervous feeling he had.

'Wait' Yugi turned around as Kaiba picked up a pan from the fire and put a lid over it, he handed it to Yugi 'To keep Yami warm in the night'.

'Oh' Yugi took it off him 'Thank you. See you in the morning'.

Yugi headed back upstairs to the room where Yami slept, he placed the pan under the covers-making sure he didn't touch Yami with it-and sat on the bed, holding Yami's hand again. Yami hadn't woken up, only making Yugi more worried.

'Yami, please wake up' Yugi pleaded 'This Kaiba…there's definitely something wrong with him. He's like Akira. One minute he's nice and then the next…he's really creepy. I hope he isn't like Akira' Yugi held Yami's hand tightly 'Just please wake up soon'.

* * *

The next morning, Yami was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly to see the morning light pour in. He rubbed his eyes with his good arm and looked at his left arm that was in a sling. He felt a little panicked as in why, but he calmed down when he saw Yugi sleeping soundly on his chest, he knew Yugi would be able to explain things to him.

Yami shook Yugi slightly, to try and wake him up.

'Yugi' Yami whispered 'Yugi, wake up'.

Yugi groaned but opened his eyes, a few moments and he sat up, realising the voice.

'Yami!'

'Yugi-'

But before Yami could say anything, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him tightly.

'I'm so happy!' Yugi cried.

Yami winced 'Ow! Mind the arm!'

'Oh!' Yugi let go quickly as Yami stroked his burning arm 'S-Sorry'.

Yami looked down at his arm then back to Yugi 'Where are we anyway?'

'Well, I found this nice guy, and he helped you get better and stuff. And he's a sorcerer as well, so I knew you would be fine'.

Yami nodded 'Who is it though?'

'Oh he's-'

The door opened and they both turned to see Kaiba open the door. He smirked at the sight of the woken Yami.

'Morning Yami' Kaiba greeted.

Yami immediately glared at him 'You bastard'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Huh?'

******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Me: 'What a surprising turn of events! Yami lived!'

Diao: 'They knew Vann, it would be a short story if he did die'.

Me: 'I know. Hmm…who is this Kaiba? And it seems that Yami already knows him yes?'

Diao: 'Well duh. You don't just swear at a random stranger'.

Me: 'You do'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Who's the thief?

Me: 'So, what's gonna happen I wonder?'

Diao: 'Something different I know that much'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Chapter 11-Who's the thief?

Yugi looked between Yami and Kaiba as they glared at each other. Yugi was stuck in the middle of it and he wasn't sure what to do-or do anything at all.

'I thought you had manners' Kaiba smirked.

'Shut up! I'm getting out of here!' Yami sat up but winced as a pain split around him.

'Yami!' Yugi pushed Yami down so he laid back down in the bed 'Don't strain yourself, you're hurt remember'.

Yami glared at Kaiba 'I'd rather kill myself then stay here'.

'Yami! Don't say things like that!'

Kaiba chuckled 'You two are like a married couple. Very amusing'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour and sat round normally, looking away from Yami.

'Oh why don't you go away?'

'Fine. I'll go bring you something to eat'.

Kaiba walked out leaving them on their own, Yami sighed and turned to Yugi.

'Why did you find him?' Yami asked.

'I-I'm sorry. I-It's just…you was hurt and…I wanted to make sure you was alright' Yugi stuttered 'I-I didn't know…'

Yami sighed again 'No. Of course not. Thanks anyway'.

Yugi nodded and turned to Yami 'I should be saying thank you…you came and saved me…so thank you'.

Yami smiled 'Well…no one should get away with hurting you' Yugi smiled back, Yami looked up 'I guess it means I've lost my powers though'.

'Well…do you feel different?'

Yami looked at Yugi but shook his head 'Maybe you haven't. Try magic, do something'.

Yami nodded and lifted up his good hand, it then set ablaze, making Yugi jump back and Yami smile.

'Good' Yami then turned his smile into a smirk as he turned his hand.

'Yami, don't' Yugi scolded.

Yami rolled his eyes as the fire died down 'Well…at least I know I still have my magic'.

'Yeah' Yugi held Yami's hand and smiled 'You don't have to worry about him anymore'.

Yami smiled back and held tighter 'Thank you Yugi'.

'How touching'.

They both jumped as Kaiba walked in with a tray of food on it.

'And here I thought you were insensitive' Kaiba chuckled making Yami glare at him 'So, this all happened because of your dirty work with Akira? Not surprised. Although I did thought that one day you'd end up like him'.

'You-!'

'Yami!' Yugi held Yami back and put him back down as he tried to lunge for Kaiba 'Please Yami'.

'Then make him shut the hell up!' Yami growled.

Yugi turned to Kaiba 'Umm…please…'

Kaiba chuckled again and ruffled Yugi's hair 'You're a cute boy'.

'Oi!' Yami growled.

'Don't worry Yami, I don't plan on stealing him'.

Yami looked away and Yugi looked between the two, with only one question wanting to be answered.

'How do you know each other?' Yugi asked 'A-And why do you hate each other?'

'He' Yami said turning to Kaiba 'He's accusing me of being a thief!'

'Oh?' Yugi turned to Kaiba 'Why would you say that?'

'Because it's true' Kaiba replied 'He's stolen something precious to me'.

'Oh' Yugi turned back to Yami 'Have you?'

'No! He's making the whole damn thing up!'

'Like I am. I am no liar'.

Yugi looked between the two 'N-Now don't start fighting. Kaiba, what is it Yami's supposedly had taken?'

Kaiba turned to Yugi and smiled 'You're a smart boy. Why don't you figure it out?'

Kaiba walked out leaving them alone again, Yugi picked up the tray and turned to Yami, handing him the food.

'I want to go home' Yami whined 'Get me home as soon as you can'.

Yugi nodded 'Okay Yami'.

* * *

Yugi left Yami to eat something while he went to talk with Kaiba. Though he didn't give any more details about what Yami had stolen from him-except it was important-when Yugi asked about being able to go home, Kaiba agreed to help take Yami home.

Yugi went back to the room to tell Yami what Kaiba had promised, as soon as he opened the door he saw Yami standing out of bed holding his middle.

'Yami!' Yugi hurried over and helped Yami 'What are you doing?'

'Making my great escape' Yami replied.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yami, Kaiba promised that he'd take us home. Okay?'

Yami nodded and leaned on Yugi for support 'Thank you Yugi'.

Yugi blushed slightly and smiled 'It was nothing'.

Yugi helped Yami walk downstairs and watched as Kaiba kneeled down on the floor and drew something with chalk on the floor. Yugi looked at it closely, it was a large circle and inside it-on one half-looked like a bad drawing of a girl, and on the other side looked like a fierce dragon.

Kaiba stood up and observed it 'Good' He turned to Yugi and Yami 'Ready?'

Yugi and Yami nodded, Yugi guided Yami over to the drawing and Kaiba stood next to Yami, getting a glare from him.

'What did you do this time?' Kaiba asked 'Missed the wrong heart?'

'Shut up' Yami growled, he then turned to Yugi 'Take Kaiba's hand'.

'What? Why?' Yugi asked.

'Because you'll be left behind, so do it'.

Yugi nodded and quickly took Kaiba's hand, he smirked and held his and Yugi's hand up.

'Jealous?' Kaiba asked.

Yami growled 'Just get this done'.

'Very well. Yugi, you might want to close your eyes'.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, holding onto Kaiba's hand tightly. It went quiet for a while and Yugi was tempted to open his eyes to see what was going on, but he obeyed and kept them closed.

'Welcome home'.

Yugi opened his eyes to see Joey sitting on the table with Kuriboh bouncing up and down next to him cooing.

Yami groaned and started to fall over, but Yugi was quick and held Yami as he leaned into him.

'Yami, are you okay?' Yugi asked.

'Fine' Yami reassured.

'I'd say straight to bed with you' Kaiba said 'And no excuses for getting up as well'.

Yami glared at Kaiba, but let Yugi lead him to the stairs holding onto him.

'Kaiba, will you be staying?' Joey asked as he jumped down.

'No way!' Yami shouted 'He's out of here!'

'Yami'.

'Well that's very rude of you Yami' Kaiba smirked, crossing his arms 'After all, I did save your life'.

'I don't care! Get out of my home!'

Kaiba smirked and turned to Joey 'You have a spare bedroom right?'

Joey nodded.

'No fuc-!'

'Yami, lets get you to bed' Yugi interrupted and lead Yami upstairs.

Yami mumbled to himself as they walked upstairs together, Yugi helped Yami into his room and into his bed.

'You must stay there' Yugi ordered.

'Yeah, yeah'.

Yugi sighed 'It…might be good if Kaiba did stay'.

Yami turned to him 'Not you too!'

'W-Well it's just…I don't know anything about how to help you…a-and I don't think Joey knows that much. Kaiba is the only one who can help'.

'I know. We don't need him'.

'But how can I trust you?'

Yami looked away 'You don't trust me now?'

'N-No! No! Not like that! I-It's just…you would say you'd be fine, but you say that anyway. I-I don't know if you'd be telling me the truth or not'.

'Well you'll just have to'.

'He saved your life'.

'I don't care!'

'Please Yami! I-I'm worried about you…'

Yami sighed and turned to look back at Yugi 'Fine. I won't like it'.

Yugi gave a sigh of relief 'Thank you Yami'.

'But' Yami continued 'You have to do something for me'.

'Oh? What is it?'

Yami gestured Yugi to come closer, so-blushingly-he did. Yami leant up so it was impossible for anyone else to hear them.

'Keep an eye on Kaiba' Yami whispered 'I don't trust him'.

'W-Why? Because he keeps accusing you?'

'Yes. He keeps accusing me of stealing something of his, and now he's in my home. I bet he's after something of mine'.

'Do you have anything of value then?'

Yami stared at Yugi in thought 'Not…that I can think of. But he's up to something'.

Yugi stood up 'I-I don't know. I-I've never been good at watching people'.

'Please. You're the only one I know will do this for me'.

Yugi stared at Yami as he reached out to hold Yugi's hand in his 'Please'.

Yugi blushed slightly but nodded 'Okay. I'll try'.

Yami smiled 'Thank you Yugi. Thank you'.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Kaiba had acted normal. He didn't seem to ask any questions that were daunting or suspicious, he spent most of his time in the room he had been given, and only came down when Yugi had served dinner. Kaiba was calm about being there, and he didn't cause any trouble.

Yugi was asleep in bed, with Kuriboh snuggled up on his pillow later that night. They were peacefully until they heard a squeak of the floorboards.

Yugi opened his eyes and turned to Kuriboh who looked at the door. Yugi sat up in his bed.

'Yami better not be walking around' Yugi muttered as he got out.

He walked over to his door and opened it, looking out, but he couldn't see anyone so he ventured up some steps and looked around the corner, only to gasp and watch.

Joey stood at Kaiba's bedroom door, his arms around Kaiba's neck and Kaiba's arms around his waist as they shared a passionate kiss between them. Yugi stood wide eyed as he watched them kiss, they had only known each other for about a day, but he was sure they had known each other before then.

They let go of each other and whispered something to each other, Joey walked down the corridor while Kaiba went back into his room.

Joey turned a corner but jumped when he saw Yugi waiting for him.

'Yug' He panted as he caught his breath back 'You…didn't see what happened did you?'

Yugi nodded making Joey groan 'Oh man'.

* * *

They sat downstairs, Kuriboh had come to join them while Joey explained everything while blushing.

'So…how long have you and Kaiba been a couple?' Yugi asked.

'Umm…A-A while' Joey answered.

'So you're Kaiba's precious item?' Yugi asked with a smirk.

'Y-Yeah'.

'Why didn't Kaiba just say so?' Joey played with his pant legs and looked down 'Unless…it's bad?'

Joey nodded his head 'Sorcerers…aren't really supposed to be with one another'.

'What? Who says so?'

'It's an old rule'.

'Why not?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'It's just been that way. But…Kaiba…' Joey smiled slightly 'He's everything to me. He may be stubborn at times, and hard to understand. But he's a nice person deep down'.

'So…why did they start arguing?'

Joey sighed 'I always wanted to be a sorcerer. But I wanted Kaiba as well, and I knew I couldn't have both of them, because I would end up losing Kaiba. Then I met Yami and he agreed to make me his apprentice. I-I was planning on going back to Kaiba once I had learnt everything, but…Kaiba thought that Yami forced me to be his apprentice, said that he stole me'.

'That's why he's accusing Yami of being a thief?'

Joey nodded 'Yami thought Kaiba was just trying to shame him, so…they just started hating each other. I wanted to tell Yami why he was like that but…I was afraid he was going to get me and Kaiba in trouble. I didn't think anyone would find out'.

Yugi smiled 'Well, I'm happy that you found someone you love Joey'.

'Yeah…but we're not supposed to be'.

'Who cares about those rules?' Joey turned to Yugi 'I-I mean…when it comes to love, you should be able to love who you want to'.

Joey smiled 'Yeah. That sounds good. Still…I don't know how Yami will take it'.

'Don't worry about him. I'll deal with it'.

Joey turned to Yugi 'Really?'

'Yeah. It…might be better coming from me anyway'.

Joey nodded 'Thank you Yugi'.

* * *

In the morning, Yugi's first destination was Yami's room to see if he was awake yet. Yugi opened the door quietly to see Yami standing up and stretching his good arm.

'Morning Yami'.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'Same to you'.

'How you feeling this morning?' Yugi asked.

'A lot better' Yami replied 'As you can tell'.

Yugi nodded and shut the door 'Umm…Yami'.

'It's about Kaiba isn't it?' Yami interjected 'I knew something was going on! Tell'.

'Umm…w-well…it's not exactly what you think it is'.

'Please Yugi, just tell me'.

'Okay but…you must promise not to overreact, okay?'

Yami nodded, Yugi took a deep breath 'Okay…umm…J-Joey and Kaiba are…together'.

Yami stared at Yugi for a few moments as he thought through what Yugi had said to him.

'WHAT!'

Yugi covered his ears but turned to Yami 'D-Don't be mad'.

'I'm not mad' Yami said through gritted teeth 'I stole Joey!'

'I-I-'

'Who's nearest? Joey or Kaiba?'

'I-I don't know'.

'Joey will do'.

Yami threw open the door and stormed out of his room, Yugi quickly followed Yami and grabbed his hand making him stop.

'Yugi-!'

'Please Yami!' Yugi begged 'They love each other! Can't you understand that?'

'That's their fault not mine!'

'Y-You're just…jealous!'

Yami pulled his hand away from Yugi 'I'm not jealous!'

'But…please Yami! Don't be harsh on them!'

Yami stared at Yugi, then turned to hide his face 'Fine. I still don't like it'.

Yugi sighed, knowing he had got Joey and himself out of trouble for a while.

'Where are they anyway?' Yami asked.

'I-I don't know. Downstairs I guess'.

Yugi and Yami headed downstairs only to find it deserted, only Kuriboh sat on the table. Yugi and Yami were both confused.

'Are they still in bed?' Yami asked.

Kuriboh floated up the stairs with a note in his mouth, Yugi took it from him and read through it. Yami watched as Yugi read.

'What does it say?' Yami asked.

'I-It's from Joey' Yugi answered 'It says that he's sorry if he caused any problems and that he's gone and won't be a problem anymore'.

Yami sighed 'You mean he's runaway'.

'This is terrible! We have to find him!'

Yami chuckled 'It won't be that hard to find him'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'What do you mean?' Yugi asked.

'It's obvious he's gone with Kaiba. So he'll be fine'.

'How can you say that? Who knows what emotional state he's in!'

Yami rolled his eyes but walked down the stairs and sat at the table 'Fine, we'll go see if he's alright. But I want breakfast first'.

Yugi scowled at him 'Of course'.

So, bitterly, Yugi cooked the breakfast for Yami. Though he couldn't help but worry about Joey, though he knew he was in good hands, he was his friend and he wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay.

***************************End of chapter 11********************************

Me: 'I bet no one saw that coming!'

Diao: 'Yeah, puppyshipping. No one did'.

Me: 'Haha! My cleverness has won again!'

Diao: 'Go to bed'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Agreement

Me: 'Now, how will this get better I wonder'.

Diao: 'Why don't you just write it instead of making it into a debate?'

Me: 'I will!'

Chapter 12-Agreement

Joey sat at the table with the books open as he studied at Kaiba's house, though he found it incredible hard to concentrate and ended up staring at the wall endlessly.

'What's wrong?' Kaiba asked as he stood behind Joey 'Stuck on something?'

'N-No' Joey replied and went back to his book 'Just thinking'.

Kaiba put his hand on top of Joey's making him blush to a pink colour.

'Don't lie to me Joey' Kaiba whispered 'Tell me what's on your mind'.

'W-Well…I guess I just feel…guilty for leaving so suddenly. I mean, I know Yugi will be worried about me. And Yami…I'm sure he won't be so happy with me'.

'Don't worry about Yami. It's not like he's worried about you' Kaiba answered 'And you left a note saying you was alright didn't you?' Joey nodded his head 'So there is nothing wrong'.

Joey sighed 'I feel like a coward though…I should've…stayed and defended myself'.

'Not everything you have to stay and take Joey. Sometimes there are times you must leave it behind' Kaiba turned to Joey 'Feel better?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I guess so'.

Kaiba cupped Joey's chin and made Joey look at him.

'Then perhaps I should do more'.

Kaiba leant closer and placed his lips on Joey's, Joey kissed back immediately and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck so they took their kiss deeper.

'I said he'd be here'.

They broke their kiss to see Yami and Yugi standing there-presumably from teleportation-Yugi held Yami supported as he was still a little weak. Kaiba let go of Joey and stood up.

'Look who the cavalry is' Kaiba joked.

'Shut up' Yami growled.

'Joey!' Yugi hurried over to Joey and hugged him tightly 'I was so worried about you!'

'S-Sorry' Joey apologised as he hugged Yugi back.

'And you have some explaining to do' Yami growled at Kaiba.

Kaiba crossed his arms and smirked 'And what are you going to do? Run to Akira?'

Yami glared at him 'Don't mention that name to me!'

'A-K-I-R-A' Kaiba spelt.

'Kaiba, please' Joey pleaded.

'We have done no wrong' Kaiba continued 'You're just upset because it's something you can't control'.

Yami kept his glare on Kaiba, Joey stood up and turned to Kaiba, holding his hand.

'Kaiba please' Joey pleaded.

Kaiba turned to look at Joey 'Sorry. He started it'.

'I did nothing of the sort!' Yami hissed 'And you Joey! I thought you had better sense!'

Joey let go of Kaiba's hand and ran up the stairs leaving the three of them standing there.

'Way to go Yami' Kaiba muttered, getting a glare from Yami.

'I'll go see him' Yugi said as he followed Joey up the stairs.

* * *

Yugi found Joey leaning against the wall and crying to himself, he could understand why he was upset by it all. Yugi put his hand on Joey's shoulder making Joey look up.

'Yug' Joey wiped at his eyes but the tears still came back.

'Joey, don't cry' Yugi comforted.

'Sorry but…I wish this never happened!'

'What? You and Kaiba?'

Joey shrugged 'I suppose'.

'Don't think like that! Joey, it's good that you and Kaiba have met I just wish Yami and Kaiba would stop arguing it's making things worse'.

Joey nodded 'But…they won't'.

Yugi stood in thought for a while before he smiled and took Joey's hand.

'Come on, I have an idea' Yugi explained 'But you have to be there'.

'Why?' Joey asked.

'So you can get ideas' Yugi pulled Joey back to the stairs.

'What are you going to do?' Joey asked.

'Knock some sense in them'.

Yugi and Joey came back down the stairs only to find Yami and Kaiba still arguing, Yugi rolled his eyes, they were much like a bickering couple only without the love.

'I bet you think you're a tough boy don't you?' Kaiba mocked 'Lets face it you're nothing but a scared, pathetic kid with nothing better to do except be the top. You even had to beg a twisted guy to help you on your way and you came out as nothing. I bet I could beat you easily'.

Yami reached out and grabbed Kaiba's shirt 'Maybe we should find out then!'

'You two!' Yugi hurried over and pushed Yami away from the chuckling Kaiba.

'It's a shame Akira couldn't do something about your temper' Kaiba added.

Yugi turned to Kaiba and slapped him hard round the face, a red mark was left and Kaiba was surprised he had been hit. Yami smirked.

'I was going to do that' Yami said.

Yugi then turned to Yami and gave him an equally hard slap, leaving a red mark and making him more surprised.

'Both of you need to stop!' Yugi scolded 'You're acting like a pair of kids! You're sorcerers so act more like them!'

Kaiba and Yami stared at Yugi as they covered their red marks, Yugi turned to Kaiba first.

'Kaiba, if you truly loved Joey then you wouldn't want him to spend every moment with you! You'd be encouraging him to do what was right and understand that he wants to study magic!' Yugi then turned to Yami 'Yami, I thought you was smart! And I thought you treated Joey like a younger brother! And if that's true, then you shouldn't care about who Joey loves! Sure Kaiba has been mean to you, but it's no reason to threaten him with his apprenticeship at stake! And both of you, grow up! This stupid bickering reminds me of when I was a kid! You're adults so act like it!'

They stared at Yugi as he took a sigh and put his hand over his chest 'Well, I've said all I needed to'.

Kaiba and Yami looked at each other before turning to Yugi.

'Yugi…it's the rules' Yami explained.

'Forget the rules Yami! Can't you see that they love each other?'

'A very smart thing you've said Yugi' Kaiba complimented.

Yami sighed and turned to Joey who stood back and watched 'What do you want to do Joey?'

'Umm…I-I want to stay with Kaiba' Joey said 'But only for a little while. I want to go back to studying with Yami'.

'Okay Joey'.

Kaiba walked over to Joey as he hung his head, he pulled Joey so he rested against his chest and ruffled his hair.

'You certainly know what you want quickly' Kaiba commented.

Joey chuckled and hugged Kaiba back.

* * *

When they had gone back home, Yami went to the bathroom and soaked a cloth in water and observed his large-and now pulsing-red mark on his cheek. He picked up the cloth and placed it over his red mark, hoping it would soothe it.

'Yami'.

Yami turned around to see Yugi peeking round the bathroom door with Kuriboh sitting on his head.

'What is it?' Yami asked.

'I'm…sorry for hitting you' Yugi apologised 'I just…thought you wouldn't see sense if I didn't'.

Yami sighed and turned away 'It's fine'.

'Really?'

'Yes. I won't die from it at least'.

'Yeah…still-'

'It's fine Yugi. Now, forget it'.

Yugi cringed slightly 'You don't sound happy about it'.

Yami sighed and took the cloth away from his face 'Sorry. I guess it just hurts'.

Yugi walked in and took the cloth from Yami, soaking it with more water and putting it back over his cheek.

'That's because you're not doing it right' Yugi said.

Yami chuckled but let Yugi press it against his mark, he fought to not wince and cringe away from the pain.

'How long do you think Joey will be gone?' Yugi asked.

'Don't know' Yami replied 'A few days perhaps'.

Yugi nodded 'Thank you…for understanding'.

Yami sighed 'Yeah well…There isn't much I can do after you hit me. You're really powerful when you mean it'.

'I knew it! I hurt you! I'm so-'

Yami put his hand over Yugi's mouth to stop him talking and leant closer.

'When I say forget it, I mean it' Yami whispered 'So stop wondering if I'm okay or not and just think what a wonderful person you are'.

Yugi nodded so Yami took his hand away. Yugi took the cloth away and looked at Yami's mark on his face.

'How does that feel?' Yugi asked.

'Alright' Yami replied 'You know, if you really want to make it up to me. I know how you can'.

'How?'

Yami smirked 'Cook a good dinner and soon. I'm starving'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Are you sure you're not Joey in disguise'.

Yami laughed 'I'm sure'.

* * *

Kaiba turned to Joey as he sat at the table, he was supposed to be studying, but he had fallen asleep on his books peacefully. Kaiba walked over to Joey and brushed his hair out of his face, luckily he still slept.

'I guess I am obsessive' Kaiba muttered 'Just make sure you do good Joey. Otherwise it would be a waste of time'.

Joey sighed in his sleep and nuzzled into his arms, Kaiba smiled and left Joey to sleep on his own.

********************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'I don't know if this is understandable. But…it's a good ending'.

Diao: 'Isn't it usually?'

Me: 'Well yeah but, it kinda looked like nothing was resolved so, it is a good ending if no one could figure it out because I know it doesn't sound like it'.

Diao: 'That was one hell of an explanation'.

Me: 'Yeah…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Yuko

Me: 'I guess no one saw that…it's thirteen!'

Diao: 'Did you plan this?'

Me: 'In honesty…no. I swear'.

Diao: 'Why does this happen?'

Chapter 13-Yuko

Yugi opened his window that morning and took in the fresh air with Kuriboh by his side. Joey had stayed with Kaiba the last two days, and Yami had healed up, both his arm and gash. Though Yugi was still cautious with him and made sure he didn't do any harm to it.

Yugi turned to Kuriboh and smiled.

'It's a lovely morning, isn't it Kuriboh?' Yugi asked.

Kuriboh cooed and bounced up and down, making Yugi chuckle. Yugi looked out to the town he had lived in and stared. There was a large cloud of smoke seeping up into the sky.

'Looks like a fire' Yugi said 'I hope they're alright whoever they are'.

Yugi sighed and looked down at the ground below. Looking back at his old home, it made him think about his parents. They had to be worried about him, and his sister, was she better now? Though he knew Yami wouldn't let him go and tell his parents everything was fine.

Yugi stepped back making Kuriboh look up.

'Don't worry' Yugi reassured 'I'll be gone for a little while. Make sure Yami doesn't find out'.

Kuriboh nodded, though he was still confused about the whole thing. Yugi got changed in some clean clothes and headed downstairs, he knew he wouldn't take too long.

Yami was already downstairs and waited for Yugi, he looked up when Yugi came down the stairs and headed to the front door.

'Where you going?' Yami asked.

'Umm…to get some more bread' Yugi lied 'I remembered we didn't have any so…I'll be back as soon as I can'.

Yugi opened the door and shut it quickly behind him, leaving Yami confused. Yami sat back slightly and looked to the shelf to see a full loaf of bread, sitting waiting to be eaten.

* * *

Yugi walked back through the hills and back to the town he used to call home. It seemed silly to think he had almost forgotten what it was like to in the same town. Everyone was already awake and walking around the town, it was just the same as it had been.

Yugi was about to walk around the town for a little while, but then an arm went around him, making him yelp slightly and look up to see it was Yami.

'Run out of bread did we?' Yami smirked.

'Umm…well I…' Yugi looked up at Yami and gave a nervous smile.

'Where was you really going?' Yami asked.

'I-I just…thought about my family' Yugi explained 'A-And…I just missed them'.

Yami sighed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'You could've just said'.

'I-I thought…you wouldn't want me to go'.

'You're my servant not my prisoner. If it was really bothering you that much, I would've let you go and see your family again'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks Yami' Yugi took hold of Yami's hand and pulled him through the streets 'Come on, I want you to meet my family'.

'Are you sure?' Yami asked.

'Yes. I know they'll love you very much'.

Yami smiled and followed Yugi as he pulled him through the streets.

* * *

Yami followed Yugi as they came to the final street Yugi had to walk through, his home was near. Yugi and Yami watched as people ran past them and formed a crowd in front of them, making Yugi curious.

'Wonder what's going on' Yami said as he tried to look over their heads.

Yugi took a dive under the people and walked through the crowd awkwardly until he came to the front and looked around.

There was Yugi's house, burnt out and now was merely a frame of what it was, smoke was still seeping out of it as men looked around for anything left behind. Yugi looked around in the crowd to try and find his parents, but when he couldn't spot them he felt the tears run down his face as he feared for the worst.

Yami grabbed Yugi before he could run off and held him tightly as he started to cry.

'Yugi-'

'They're gone!' Yugi cried 'They're gone Yami!'

Yugi cried into Yami's chest and held tightly to him, Yami put his arms around Yugi and rubbed his back to try and comfort him, though he knew there was very little he could do at that moment.

Yugi looked up from Yami's chest and looked around the crowd, stopping at one person. A young boy, one that Yugi had seen before with the same distant look in his eyes so it couldn't be coincidence.

One from Akira's fortress.

Yugi let go of Yami and pushed out of his grip as he followed the boy into the crowd.

'Yugi! Come back!' Yami shouted after.

But Yugi kept on chasing the boy, even though he had only begun walking away, it was like he too ran from Yugi. It was hard for Yugi to keep up with him. Soon Yugi came out of the crowd and looked around, the boy had truly gone. He was sure he didn't imagine it, though he wasn't sure how he could've disappeared so fast.

'Yugi!'

Yugi turned around to see Yami running up to him.

'Yugi, what are you-?'

'It was one of those boys!' Yugi interrupted 'One of Akira's servants! I saw him!'

'Are you sure?'

Yugi nodded and wiped back the tears as they came back more then ever. It wasn't hard to guess that Akira was the one who burnt his home, killed his family. The only thing he wondered was why.

'Yugi!'

Yugi and Yami looked up as a small girl ran up to Yugi, his sister Yuko. Yugi felt more tears running down his face.

'Yuko!'

Yugi ran to her and met her half way, picking her up and hugging her tightly like she did back. Yami stood back as they hugged each other tightly.

'I'm so happy you're okay' Yugi whispered through his tears 'It's going to be okay Yuko'.

Yuko nodded and held onto Yugi like he was going to disappear quickly.

* * *

Joey came back later that day, he opened the door and looked around, immediately setting on Yuko who was asleep on the sofa.

'Welcome back' Yami said as he wrote in a book at the table.

'Yeah' Joey walked over to Yuko, looked at her then turned to Yami 'Who's this?'

'Yugi's younger sister' Yami replied 'She's going to be living with us'.

'Oh…okay'.

Yuko started to wake up and looked up to see Joey standing by her, they stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

'Hi' Joey said.

Yuko stared at him 'Are you a sorcerer as well?'

'Err…kinda' Joey replied.

'Can you do magic?'

Joey smiled 'Sure'.

Joey got his dog ears and tail out, making Yuko giggle, she reached up and grabbed one of his ears.

'Ow!'

Yuko giggled again 'Cute!'

Joey chuckled and leant a little closer as she stroked his ears. Yami smiled slightly and looked up at the stairs realising that Yugi was there, though he could only see his feet. Then the feet walked back to the upstairs, Yami sighed and stood up, leaving Joey in the comfort of Yuko's petting.

Yami climbed the stairs and looked around for Yugi. He stood at one of the windows in the corridor and cried to himself as he looked out of the window. Yami walked up to him quietly.

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up with his red eyes as tears ran down his face freely. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulders.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Yami apologised 'If…there is anything I can do to make it better…'

Yugi shook his head and wiped away his tears 'No, I'll be fine I just…why them? They didn't do anything wrong? Is…Is he punishing me?'

Yami sighed and turned to the window 'He's not punishing you. He's toying with you' Yugi looked up at Yami as he held his wrist with his mark on it 'That's how he works. He doesn't strike you directly, he'll work on something that's close to you. Family, friends, loved ones. He'll crush everything and anyone that is attached to you until there's nothing left…and you're left with as an empty shell, by then he'll lose interest and let you decide if you want to die or live'.

Yugi looked down 'Yuko…'

'Yugi' Yami held Yugi's face in his hands so he looked up at Yami 'I promise you no one will get hurt anymore. As long as you and Yuko live in this house with me, you're safe. Understand?'

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami and cried into his chest again, Yami hugged Yugi tightly and stroked his back.

'I'll do everything I can Yugi' Yami whispered 'And that's a promise I'm going to keep'.

Yugi nodded but still carried on crying into his chest until there was no more tears left and his eyes hurt.

* * *

Yami, Joey and Yuko sat round the table and ate the food that had been made for them. Yugi said that he wasn't hungry and had gone to bed early, Yami had explained to Joey what had happened, so he knew not to say anything that might make him feel sad again.

'What do I call you?' Yuko asked Yami.

Yami turned to Yuko 'What do you mean?'

'Do I call you master? Or sir?'

'Err…just Yami will be fine'.

'Okay' Yuko ate a bit more of her food 'Where am I going to sleep?'

'We have a spare room' Yami answered.

'Okay' Yuko ate a bit more 'Why are you so quiet?'

'Umm…A lot has happened. That's all'.

'Okay'.

She remained quiet and finished her food, Yami looked at Joey who shared the same concerned look and carried on eating.

Yugi laid in bed with Kuriboh by his side, Kuriboh was a little nervous as Yugi didn't say a word and only let a few little tears roll down his face. Kuriboh crawled a little closer and nuzzled Yugi's cheek, hoping it would cheer him up. Yugi reached up and stroked Kuriboh as he looked out of his window.

'It was all my fault' Yugi whispered 'They would be…' Yugi stopped to wipe his tears away and hugged his pillow closer 'It's all my fault'.

*******************************End of chapter 13****************************

Me: 'I know people are really going to hate me for saying this but…I love Akira so much!'

Diao: 'What is it with you and bad guys?'

Me: 'Because they're so damn evil! I'm gonna have to use Akira again for another story. He's gonna be my villain'.

Diao: 'So…Yugi's parentless now…at least I didn't kill the girl!'

Diao: 'What a success for you'.

Me: 'I know'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Family day out

Me: 'I'm so evil'.

Diao: 'What are you going to do now?'

Me: 'No, no, not now. Later'.

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'Oh, Yay for getting over a hundred reviews! Who knew this would get so popular?'

Chapter 14-Family day out

It had been a few days after the fire, it was very quiet around the house, mainly with Yugi. Though after two days he had stopped crying and got back to what he was meant to do, the sadness was still on him, and it showed as he very rarely talked to anyone and he would often stare distantly like he was lost in a daydream world. It pained them all to see him like that, but they couldn't blame him for feeling the feelings he had, anyone would feel the same.

Yami quietly opened the door to Yugi's bedroom, it was early in the morning and he was checking if Yugi was still asleep. Kuriboh was still snuggled up next to the sleeping Yugi, both unaware that Yami was there. He smiled and left them sleeping.

He came back down to see Yuko helping Joey pack food, towels and other things into a basket.

'You got everything?' Yami asked.

'I think so' Joey said.

'Where are we going?' Yuko questioned.

'Out' Yami replied 'To try and cheer your brother up'.

Yuko nodded, Joey turned to Yami.

'Shall we wake him now?' Joey asked.

'No, lets leave him to sleep for a little longer'.

* * *

A few hours later, Yugi was being shaken by Yami. Kuriboh had already woken up and watched from a safe distance.

'Yugi' Yami whispered 'Yugi, wake up'.

Yugi groaned but opened his eyes, he looked up to see Yami smiling at him.

'You're finally awake' Yami chuckled.

'What?' Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes 'Did…I oversleep?'

'Not quite. Get dressed and come downstairs, we have a surprise for you'.

'Oh okay'.

Yami left Yugi on his own, Yugi stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes a couple of more times before getting up. Kuriboh watched as Yugi exchanged his pyjamas for clothes.

'Wonder what the surprise is' Yugi mumbled.

Kuriboh followed Yugi out of his room and down the stairs, when Yugi got half way down, he looked at the three of them. They all stood waiting for him, Joey with the basket in his hands.

'What's going on?' Yugi asked.

'We're going out' Yami explained 'Care to join us?'

'Well…there's still so much to do' Yugi said.

'Please Yugi' Yuko begged.

Yugi smiled slightly 'Well…'

'Come on Yug' Joey persisted 'We packed enough food for you as well'.

'Well…okay then'.

'Yes!' Joey cheered.

Yugi walked down the remaining stairs and followed them as Yami turned to the door. Kuriboh jumped into Yuko's arms so she hugged him, Yami put his hand on the door and traced down it making it burn again. He opened the door and they were in the middle of a town, they walked out cautiously as Yami shut the door behind them.

'I thought you was banned from here' Joey said.

'Correction, I was banned from the pubs around here' Yami said 'We're going to the beach'.

'The beach?' Yugi repeated.

'The beach!' Yuko exclaimed.

'Yeah. That way men'.

Yuko and Joey walked on ahead while Yugi and Yami lingered back, Yami turned to Yugi who stayed quiet again.

'You alright?' Yami asked, Yugi gave a nod 'You don't have to come if you don't want to'.

'It's okay' Yugi reassured.

* * *

They soon got to the beach, where they relaxed at first. Yuko walked along the beach and picked up shells, Joey and Kuriboh was straight into the food and eating most of it, Yami sat with Yugi and kept an eye on him as he stayed silent most of the time. Yuko then came back and pleaded Joey to come into the ocean with her, so they both ended up playing in the ocean while Kuriboh helped himself.

Yami turned to Yugi as he hugged his knees and rested his head on them.

'You alright?' Yami asked, Yugi gave a nod 'Why don't you go into ocean and have some fun?'

'Why don't you?' Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled 'I suppose I might in a minute' Yami turned to Yugi 'Are…you still upset?'

Yugi gave a sigh and nodded 'It…was all my fault'.

'No. It wasn't'.

'Yes it was. If…If I hadn't had found you I would still be home with my parents…'

Yami sighed and moved a little closer 'But there are things you can't change Yugi'.

'I know…that's what hurts the most'.

'They…They would've died anyway. You do know it'.

Yugi nodded 'But at least it wouldn't be my fault'.

'But it wasn't your fault. You didn't start the fire, it was Akira, he's the one at fault' Yami stared down at the sand 'Maybe mine too'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'How so?'

'Well…if I hadn't been stupid and asked Akira to help me…you wouldn't have to suffer. And because I have a connection with you, it's going to be you who has to go through it all'.

Yugi shook his head 'I-I don't blame you Yami…you didn't know'.

Yami smiled slightly 'Thanks but…I'd feel much better if I could kill the sick bastard'.

Yugi smiled back and drew shapes in the sand 'So…does that help?'

'A little' Yugi replied 'But…it still hurts'.

Yami put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close so Yugi rested against his chest.

'I know' Yami whispered 'It will hurt. I…just wish I can take away all of your pain'.

Yugi smiled slightly and closed his eyes as he felt Yami's warmth 'Don't worry Yami…you already have'.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'Huh?'

'I still have a family…it's not completely lost. I have Yuko, Joey, Kuriboh' Yugi looked up so he met with Yami's confused face 'And you. You're all my family'.

Yami blushed slightly but managed to pull a smile 'I'm happy to hear that. You're part of our family as well'.

Yugi snuggled back into Yami's chest so Yami hugged him again, Yami chuckled 'Well…part of our weird family that is'.

Yugi giggled 'Yeah. We are pretty weird'.

'Yug! Yami!'

They looked up to see Joey and Yuko waving at them from the water.

'Come in the water! It's great!' Joey called out.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'Do you want to go in now?'

'No. I'd much rather stay up here' Yugi replied.

'Oh? Fear of water have we?'

'No. I just don't want to go in'.

Yami then stood up and picked Yugi up in his arms, Yugi yelped in surprise and held onto Yami as they walked towards the water, Joey and Yuko watched as Yami stepped into the ocean with Yugi in his arms.

'Yami! I said I didn't want to go in!' Yugi exclaimed.

'But it's no fun without you' Yami smirked.

He set Yugi down in the water, as soon as Yugi's feet touched the water he shivered.

'It's kinda cold' Yugi commented.

'You get used to it niisan' Yuko said.

'I guess'.

There was a growl and they turned to Joey who covered his stomach and blushed to a pink colour, Yami tutted and crossed his arms.

'Nothing really comes between you and your stomach does it?' Yami joked.

'I can't help it!' Joey whined 'I'm going to get some food'.

Joey headed back to the beach, leaving the chuckling Yami behind. Yugi smirked and reached down into the water.

'Hey Yami'.

Yami turned around only to get his face splashed with sea water. Yugi and Yuko laughed as Yami spat out the sea water and dried his face, but then he smirked. With a small movement of his hand he made the water rise and Yugi and Yuko got soaked through with water, Yami couldn't help but laugh as they shook their hands and dried their faces, Yugi scowled at him.

'That's it Yami! You're going to get it now!'

Yugi started to chase Yami through the water as he tried to drench him again, though Yami found it amusing and ran away, occasionally taunting Yugi as he did.

* * *

Yugi finished getting out of the bath when they had came home, it was much later in the day and everyone was exhausted with spending the day at the beach. He dried his hair and thought to himself, he knew Joey and Yuko had gone to bed, but he wasn't sure about Yami.

Yugi walked down the stairs and looked around, Yami sat by himself, it looked like he was immersed with his thoughts as he stared at nothing. Yugi even wondered if he had fallen asleep.

'Yami?'

Yami sat up and looked up to Yugi 'Going to bed?'

'Yeah. Are you?'

'In a minute'.

Yugi nodded 'Umm…th-thank you Yami'.

Yami tipped his head to one side slightly 'What for?'

'For caring. You took us out because…I was thinking too much about my parents…right?'

Yami looked away as he grew a pink colour but nodded 'We were…all worried about you. I thought that if I could take you away from the house and help then…it might make you go back to normal Yugi'.

Yugi smiled 'Thank you Yami. I have to think of a way to make it up to you'.

'I know a way' Yami said 'Continue being yourself. That's what makes everyone happy'.

'Okay. Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi disappeared back up the stairs, Yami waited until he heard Yugi's bedroom door shut when he sighed to himself. He ran his hand through his hair, he couldn't say it. Even though it was a perfect moment to tell Yugi, he couldn't bring himself to tell him, he would just have to wait for the next "perfect" moment.

*******************************End of chapter 14****************************

Me: 'Aww, I wonder what Yami had to say'.

Diao: 'We know Vann. We know'.

Me: 'I know you know! That's why it's fun! Because it could be something completely different!'

Diao: 'Yeah, I don't think so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. A sorcerers love

Me: 'What goes down must come up'.

Diao: 'That sounds close to a song'.

Me: '…Hmm…'

Diao: 'Don't you even dare!'

Chapter 15-A sorcerers love

Yugi sat at the table with Joey and Yuko still eating their breakfast while Yugi had finished already and was cleaning his plate away. Yami had come down to eat, but they announced he had something to do and would be busy for most of the day. Though it didn't seem unusual, it somehow got Yugi worrying over him.

Yugi finished cleaning his plates and dried his hands, turning to Joey and Yuko who were talking among themselves.

'Umm…I-I'm going to check on Yami' Yugi said as he started to climb the stairs.

'Yami said he was busy' Joey said as Yugi took the first step.

'I know. I won't be long'.

Yugi carried on upstairs, making both Joey and Yuko confused.

* * *

Yugi wondered around upstairs, looking in the bathroom and Yami's room, but to Yugi's surprise he wasn't there. He then went to the potions room and opened it, only to find it empty. Yugi raised an eyebrow but then he remembered the other staircase that lead to the top of the house.

Yugi wasn't exactly sure what was up there, something Yami kept hidden once again from everyone else. It seemed hiding things was his nature.

Yugi took the first step, surprised it creaked under his weight, but he carried on up. Soon after a couple of more steps he soon came to a door, knocking on it slightly.

'Who is it?' Yami's voice asked.

'It's me' Yugi replied 'Yugi'.

There was a moments silence, only making Yugi even more worried.

'Come in'.

Yugi felt a bit nervous doing so, but he wanted to check that Yami was alright, so he opened the door. There was a few more steps that Yugi had to climb before being in the room, but when he did he gasped and looked around.

It was like a spacious observatory. On one side of the room was a large window that over looked the hills and beyond. There was a chair facing the window which Yami sat on. There was something that resembled a telescope and there was a few small tables in the room, one had something resembling the earth and other planets while another had bottles and mixing items on it. There was a cupboard at the back, filled with empty bottles to store potions in them.

Yami stood up when Yugi looked around the room. Yami smiled when he saw the fascination in his eyes.

'So…do you like it then?' Yami asked.

'Yes. I do' Yugi turned to Yami 'What is this room? I've never been here before'.

'My…study if you will' Yami replied 'This place helps me make the potions I've done and gives me slight comfort on being on my own up here'.

'I see' Yugi looked to the telescope and wondered over 'What's this?'

'My telescope' Yami replied, leaning on it casually 'Look through it'.

Yugi did as he was told, looking through the small hole only to see the same view 'Nothing's changed'.

Yami chuckled and lowered one of the many glasses into it's slots 'How about now?'

'A little better' Yugi replied.

Yami slipped the next one in 'Now?'

'I…can see the town. Barely'.

Then the next one 'Now?'

'Amazing! I can actually see the people moving around. Clear as day'.

Yami chuckled and moved the telescope to a new position, making Yugi pull back as he did, before slipping in the last and larger glass 'What do you see now?'

Yugi looked through it again his mouth opened 'I-I can see the next town!' Yugi exclaimed 'But…isn't it far away?'

'My telescope can see that far' Yami said proudly.

'Cool' Yugi took his face from the telescope and walked over to the model of the solar system 'What's this?'

'Something I found and brought home' Yami replied, he placed a finger on what represented the sun, it light up making the colours move in a slight wave as the planets rotated around it, some faster while others were slower.

'Cool' Yugi replied, brushing his fingers over the sun once more and making it stop. Yugi stood up and looked over to the table with the mixing items 'And what's that?'

'Oh…that's where I make my potions and stuff' Yami replied 'I'd rather like it if you didn't touch that stuff'.

'Oh, right'.

They remained silent until Yami cleared his throat and spoke up 'Where's Joey and Yuko then?'

'Still having their breakfast' Yugi replied.

'Still?'

'Well…they're talking about something. I'm not sure what of'.

'Oh. Was there…something you wanted?'

'I was just…wondering if you were okay'.

'Me?' Yami crossed his arms over his chest with a slight smile on his face 'Why would you be concerned about me?'

'I don't know…you just seem…silent and distant again' Yami sighed and turned to look out the window 'Is there…something wrong?'

'No…well…not really'.

Yugi looked up at Yami noticing his distant stare 'Please Yami. Tell me'.

'I just…can't get it out of my head'.

'What?'

'Your parents. And me…and Akira' Yami gave a sigh 'It truly is all my fault'.

'No Yami' Yugi took hold of one of Yami's hands 'It's not your fault. I thought I already told you this, it's not your fault'.

'But…would your parents think the same way?'

Yugi gave a slight smile 'I think…my parents would be happy Yuko and I are living with you, who they know will protect us'.

Yami smiled back at Yugi's smile 'Yeah…thanks'.

'That's not the only problem is it?'

Yami froze at Yugi's words 'W-What do you mean?'

I just know it's not the only reason you've been so subdued. So you might as well tell me that while we're at it'.

'Umm…n-no. It's not right of me to say it now'.

'Yami, you might as well say it or I might as well give up on you'.

Yami blushed slightly as he let go of Yugi's hand and faced away from him, only making Yugi more concerned that this problem was a lot worse then the first one Yami had told him.

'Umm…w-well I…' Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I-I was just…umm…you and me…err…'

'Yami?'

'W-What I mean is…damn it!' The sudden change made Yugi take a step back, not prepared for the cursing 'Why is this so hard? I just…can't do this!'

'I-It's okay Yami' Yugi reassured 'J-Just take your time and try again'.

Yami took a deep breath and thought for himself for a minute before staring up, though not able to face the real Yugi, stared at his reflection in the window.

'I-I just…Uhh…I-I-I…I love…you'.

Yugi's face filled with a pink colour as Yami kept facing the window, Yugi's own feelings rising up and spinning around at Yami's words.

'I…I wanted to tell you sooner' Yami continued, though his voice had lowered 'But…so much had happened…I didn't know if it was right of me to do so'.

Yugi looked up at Yami as he hugged his arms, now looking down from the window 'B-But…you don't have to feel the same way…I-I'd understand'.

Yugi gave a small smile as he walked closer to Yami, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head into his back, causing Yami to feel surprised.

'Yami…I-I love you too' Yugi replied, making Yami blush slightly 'I-I didn't want to tell you…because I didn't think you felt the same way. I mean…you're a sorcerer and…I'm nothing'.

Yami gave a slight chuckle as he put his hands on top of Yugi's 'I don't want to ask how you could think that'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'I'm sorry. So…are we…lovers?'

'Umm…I guess so' Yami looked at Yugi over his shoulder 'Yugi…would you do something for me?'

'I guess so. What is it?'

Yami pulled Yugi's arms away from himself and turned to Yugi who waited patiently.

'Will you…kiss me?'

Yugi blushed on the request, but seeing as they had admitted their love for each other, weren't they supposed to kiss and stuff? Yugi nodded and blushed harder when Yami's hand touched his cheek, he then leant closer so they were inches from each other.

Yugi closed his eyes as he felt the hot breath of Yami on his face, making his blush more vivid. Yami closed his eyes as well and brushed his lips against Yugi's, once getting the feel of them, gave him a proper kiss.

Yugi melted under the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck so he didn't fall over and kissing Yami back more passionately then ever. Enjoying it as much as he could.

When they broke from the kiss, they stared at each other's eyes, both slightly panting as they had almost run out of air.

'That…was amazing' Yami panted.

Yugi nodded 'I…I don't want to leave now' Yugi mumbled.

'Don't. Stay by my side all day. All the time'.

Yugi blushed and smiled at the request, giving Yami a small kiss on the lips and snuggling himself into Yami's chest.

'Alright. I won't then'.

Yami smiled as he hugged Yugi tightly to himself 'And I won't ever let you go' Yami whispered, happy that Yugi felt the same way he did.

And it was true, he didn't want to let go of Yugi ever again.

***************************End of chapter 15********************************

Me: 'And what goes up, must come down'.

Diao: 'Nice subliminal message'.

Me: 'Heh. Anyway, excuse for cheesy ending…Uhh…sleep. So tired'.

Diao: 'Go to bed then'.

Me: 'I will!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. Villan

Diao: Looking at me 'You're Yami Vann aren't you?'

Me: 'Damn! How do you know?'

Diao: 'You're becoming more MPD by the day. It's obvious now'.

Me: 'I guess…'

Chapter 16-Villan

Yugi woke up to some warmth next to him, with a groan and a strain of opening his eyes, he saw that the warmth was Yami. Yugi smiled and cuddled closer to Yami, nuzzling his face into Yami's chest. He was happy that Yami offered Yugi to spend the night with him, just being able to hold onto Yami was good enough for him.

He heard another groan and looked up to see Yami starting to wake up. With a smirk Yugi reached up to kiss Yami on the lips, waking him up some more.

'Morning' Yugi greeted.

Yami smiled when he saw it was Yugi 'Morning'.

Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand in his 'So…what are we going to do today great sorcerer'.

Yami chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Yugi's 'What would you like to do?'

'Don't ask' Yugi gave a slight groan 'We've run out of food because we have a new family member and the place is in a mess. I'll be busy all day'.

Yami smiled and let his other hand brush Yugi's bangs out 'Why don't you let me and Joey do the shopping, then you can clean and you'll get it done quickly'.

'Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to cause problems for you'.

Yami reached up and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'It'll be fine. Besides I need to pick up a few things myself'.

Yugi sighed but smiled up at Yami 'Okay. I know you'll go even if I didn't want you to'.

Yami chuckled and leaned closer to kiss Yugi on the lips, starting a passionate kiss.

* * *

When everyone woke up they quickly finished the remaining food as breakfast, Yami and Joey left to get the food shopping while Yuko played with Kuriboh upstairs and out of Yugi's way, he cleaned the table and found a smile on his face as he replayed all the kisses Yami gave him the previous day and that morning.

A knock on the door pulled Yugi out of his thoughts, he looked up surprised that someone was actually knocking on the door.

Dropping the cloth on the table Yugi decided to see who it was, he walked over to the door and opened it to see who was behind it.

'Hello Yugi' Akira greeted with a smirk.

Yugi slammed the door shut and quickly locked it, in hope that it Akira couldn't get in.

'Niisan?'

Yugi turned to see Yuko on the stairs, so he ran up the stairs and grabbed her right before the door blew open and Akira walked into the house, Yugi picked up Yuko and ran up the stairs to run to the second floor, though Akira was going to follow.

Yugi carried Yuko back to his room where he set her down and managed to help her under the bed where Kuriboh also hid.

'Niisan'.

'Yuko, stay here and be quiet' Yugi whispered 'When Yami comes back, tell him a man called Akira came, alright?'

Yuko nodded so Yugi left her on her own before running out of his room and down the corridor, knowing Akira was following him. He soon came to the stairs that lead to Yami's observatory, pushing the door open and then shut, he ran up the steps to grab the table and pull it back down to the door so it wedge it shut.

Yugi ran back up the stairs and searched frantically as he looked for something to protect himself, Akira already banging on the door, trying to get in.

'Come on Yugi' Akira said through the wood 'I just want to talk with you'.

Yugi was panicking now, finding nothing that looked like it would help protect him from Akira. Then there was a bang and Yugi cowered as the door flew open and the table hit into the wall, barely missing Yugi. Akira walked up the steps and smirked at the sight of a cowering Yugi.

'Come now Yugi' He hushed as he walked over to Yugi 'There's no need to be scared'.

He reached out and cupped Yugi's chin to make him look at Akira's smirk.

'Right?'

* * *

Yami and Joey came back, both carrying shopping so it wouldn't be heavy in their arms while they climbed up the path into the hills. Joey groaned and moved it around in his arms.

'Why does this weigh so much?' Joey asked with a small strain.

'Because you don't work out' Yami chuckled 'And we have to buy more food for your stomach'.

Joey pouted 'I can't help it. I feel so hungry'.

Yami chuckled and they carried on walking until they came to the house, but as soon as they got close enough, they realised that the door had been forced open. They walked cautiously inside, setting the groceries on the table as they looked around seeing nothing out of place.

'Yugi?' Yami called out as he started to climb the stairs 'Where are you Yugi?'

Joey followed Yami up to the next level as they looked in Yugi's room first, though finding nothing at first until they saw Kuriboh and Yuko crawl out from under the bed, Joey pulled them up.

'Yuko? What are you doing under the bed?' Yami asked 'Where's Yugi?'

'T-This man came' Yuko explained weakly 'A-And Yugi said t-that a man…called Akira came'.

'Akira!' Yami put his hands on Yuko's shoulders 'Where's Yugi?'

'He…Niisan went with him…'

Yami let go of Yuko as he turned to glare at the floor, Joey turned to Yami, feeling his anger as well.

'Yami-'

'I'm going to find him' Yami snarled 'And then I'm going to kill Akira'.

'Yami, I'd hate to say it but…don't you think it's what he wants?'

Yami turned his glare to Joey 'What do you mean?'

'Well…him taking Yugi…don't you think it's just a thing to get you to him?'

'I don't care! He can have me! He can chop me up into tiny pieces for all I care! Just as long as Yugi's safe!'

'And you think Yugi will be safe after he has you?'

'I…I need to make sure…'

Joey sighed 'Well I'm gong with you. I may be an apprentice but I'm still going to help you'.

Yami, though defiant he was, nodded and let Joey have his way. He then turned back to Yuko who held Kuriboh and waited.

'Yuko, still here and don't let anyone in, we'll be right back'.

Yuko nodded, so Yami turned to Joey.

'Lets go Joey'.

Joey followed Yami out of the house again, as they went to save Yugi.

*************************End of chapter 16**********************************

Me: 'Oh no!'

Diao: 'Oh no indeed'.

Me: 'What will happen to poor Yugi in the hands of Akira!'

Agil: 'Will Yami save him or not!'

Diao: 'Do I have to do this?'

Me: 'Yes!'

Diao: sigh 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Me: 'Oh yeah!'


	17. Sorcerers fight

Me: 'Wee! We get to kill Yugi all over again!'

Diao: 'God, you know the first time you did that you were scared that your fans will come after you. Now you're happy you're Yami Vann'.

Me: 'Come on! I hardly kill Yugi at all! And even less so with an evil character I like!'

Chapter 17-Sorcerers fight

Akira sat back in his chair as one of his servant boys walked over and set a tray of tea on the table, pouring out a cup and handing it to him. Akira took a sip and sighed.

'Just lovely' Akira turned to Yugi 'Aren't you going to drink Yugi?'

Yugi sat in the chair next to Akira, his hands on the arms and his glare straight to the floor, he couldn't move as Akira had frozen his body to the chair. Putting up a worthless fight, Yugi ended up glaring at the floor and waiting with patience and being silent.

Akira sighed 'Please Yugi, it'll make you feel better'.

Akira lifted up his arm, making Yugi's arm lift up as well, reaching over and picking up the cup and bringing it closer so he could drink from it. Akira simply smiled 'There, that wasn't so bad now was it?'

As soon as Yugi's hand put the cup back down, Yugi turned his head to the side and spat out the tea on the floor-his head being the only thing he could move. A boy came quickly to clear it up.

'Now really Yugi, that's not very polite' Akira scolded.

'I don't care' Yugi growled 'Any minute now, Yami will be here to rescue me-'

'And then he'll kill the evil sorcerer and take you back to his silly little house where you'll live happily ever after without any other care in the world' Akira turned to Yugi smirking 'Sometimes Yugi, life isn't like a fairytale'.

Yugi glared at Akira before looking away 'Still…Yami is going to come'.

'That I'm sure of' Akira stood up pulled his robe on his shoulder again 'So I'm going to bring out a little surprise for him before he gets here'.

Akira quickly placed his hand over Yugi's forehead, Yugi's eyes changed to a black colour as he stared at Akira.

'Good. I have your attention' Akira leant closer so he could whisper to Yugi 'I want you to forget everyone you know. I want your mind to be focused on only one thing, and that is me. Understood?'

Yugi's empty body gave a slow nod 'Good boy'.

Akira took his hand away from Yugi's face, making him slump over for a few moments then sit back up. His eyes going back to their usual colour but having a distant look added to them. Akira stepped back and held his hand out to Yugi, Yugi looked up at Akira.

'Come Yugi'.

Feeling free from the chair, Yugi lifted his hand to place on Akira's and stood up, as soon as he was comfortable standing on his legs he pressed against Akira's chest and nuzzled his face into his clothes. Akira lifted his hand and stroked Yugi's hair.

'Good boy' Akira petted Yugi's head 'Don't worry, it'll all be over soon Yugi'.

* * *

Yami and Joey arrived at Akira's fortress, they ran to the steps but before the could enter Joey grabbed Yami's arm to stop him.

'Wait Yami! He could've set traps!'

Yami pulled his arm free from Joey 'I'm well aware of that. But I need to find Yugi! You can wait here if you want'.

'What are you crazy? I'm not going to let you go in on our own'.

'Fine'.

Yami then ran inside and started to run up the spiral staircase with Joey closely following him, but Joey stopped when he heard a low groan and watched the wall in front of him open up. Joey looked back up at Yami, but he carried on running and ignored Joey, so he went exploring on his own, looking around the dimly lit corridor and found an open door. Walking in, Joey found a book and opened it, only to find the pages blank-with an odd page with a sentence on it.

'What a weird book' Joey mumbled, trying to read the language.

Yami continued to run up the stairs until he reached the top and ran into the greenhouse, stopping at the chairs.

'Alright Akira, let Yugi go!' Yami ordered.

Akira chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair, Yugi sat on Akira's lap and cuddled close to him, letting Akira hold him.

'But Yugi's happy here' Akira said 'You wouldn't want to upset him would you?'

Yami glared at Akira 'Give me back Yugi!'

Yami was about to attack Akira, but Akira managed to turn and hold his hand out, sending Yami to hit against the stone wall. Akira shrugged his clothes back on and turned to Yugi.

'I think it's getting a bit crowded around here' Akira said 'How about we move away from here Yugi?'

Yugi nodded his head and slipped off Akira's lap, Akira stood up but as soon as he did picked Yugi up in his arms and started to walk out. But when Yami saw Yugi in Akira's arms he stood up again.

'Yugi!'

Akira turned to Yami as he approached again, hitting him with the back of his hand and making a small cut on his cheek. Yami put his hand over his cheek but turned to Akira again, only finding he had gone.

'You'd better keep up Yami' Akira's voice echoed.

Yami ran to the door and looked down the stairs, though he couldn't see Akira, he knew he was somewhere down there, so he started running down them to find him.

* * *

Yugi stood in front of a mirror, Akira standing behind him and holding his hands out to the side.

'Don't you look cute' Akira said, placing a small kiss on Yugi's neck 'Actually Yugi, there was something I wanted'.

Akira reached up so he was next to Yugi's ear 'Something only you can give me' He whispered 'Something that proves our love. Your heart'.

Yugi closed his eyes, giving a small shiver at the breath, but nodded his head slowly. Akira smirked 'Good boy Yugi'.

Yugi then fell limp, falling backwards into Akira's arms. Akira picked him up and moved him over to a stone table that was there.

'Don't worry Yugi, you'll be fine' Akira said, tightening his hand.

Yugi gasped but remained still as his skin slowly lost it's colour and turned to a pale. Only a small circle around his chest where his heart laid kept the normal colour.

Yami ran down the stairs until he found the opening, figuring it's the only place Akira could've gone, Yami ran around the corridors looking at all the doors that were everywhere. But when Yami heard Akira's, Yami turned to one door and threw it open, looking inside and seeing Akira standing next to a unconscious Yugi.

'Yugi!'

'Ah! Don't take another step!' Akira picked up a knife and placed it on Yugi's chest, barely cutting his skin.

Yami stopped where he was, he stared at Yugi then to Akira who smirked when seeing Yami still.

'Much better' Akira kept the knife tightly in his hand 'How long do you suppose it'll take Yugi to die? Two minutes? Five?'

'No…please…' Yami begged.

Akira laughed 'But I haven't had anything to eat. And Yugi's here and prepared'.

'No! Don't hurt him!'

'I might. Might not, depends what I get to change my mind'.

'W-What do you want then?' Yami asked shakily.

'You' Akira answered 'I want you to be in my grasp once more so I can control you'.

Yami looked at Akira before turning to Yugi 'But…I…'

'Oh? You're actually having to think about this?' Akira asked with humour in his voice 'Well, if it's such a tough decision, I might as well kill Yugi now'.

'No! Don't! I-I'll do it! Just don't hurt him!'

Akira looked up at Yami, his smirk turning into a proud grin.

'Good boy'.

Joey turned the page in the book, though finding them both blank as well.

'Man this is one weird book' Joey commented.

He turned the book again, seeing a line again, he squinted to read out loud the ancient language.

Akira walked closer to Yami, putting the knife aside and holding his hand out to Yami.

'Do we have a deal?' Akira asked.

Yami looked at the hand, then to Akira before sighing 'Yes'.

Akira smiled as Yami was about to reach for his hand, then Yami retracted his hand and stepped back making Akira confused.

'What is it?' Akira asked impatiently 'You can't go back on your word'.

Yami didn't answer, simply staring at Akira's hand, Akira raised an eyebrow and stared down at his hand.

His skin started to bubble slowly, like someone had poured acid over it. The small bubbles going up, but when they came back down again they disappeared and took his skin, bones, veins along with him. Akira screamed as the bubbles moved from his hands and to his wrist.

'What is this sorcery?' Akira screamed.

Yami stared for a while before turning to Yugi, he ran past Akira and went to Yugi, picking him up in his arms. He was still limp and ended up just flopping in Yami's arms. Akira turned to Yami, his glare still there.

'What have you done!'

Then there was a rumble and a shake, making them both wobble slightly and then a cracking noise. Yami turned to the wall behind him, noticing the large crack in the wall as it grew and grew before finally a chunk of stone fell from the ceiling, barely missing Yami. When he realised the building was caving in, Yami pushed past Akira and ran out, Akira watched him leave but finding himself getting too weak to move.

'Yami! Come back!'

Yami ignored his demand and kept on running, trying to dodge falling debris. He then found Joey running out of room and spotting Yami.

'Yami! I didn't mean to!' Joey pleaded 'I was just reading!'

'Lets go Joey!' Yami urged.

They quickly ran out of the extra corridor and back to the long staircase where they ran down it, narrowly missing the falling stone and glass that hit into the floating staircase. They jumped the last steps and ran as far as they could from the collapsing fortress as it crumbled in front of them and became a large mess.

Joey turned to Yami 'I swear I didn't know it was going to happen'.

'It's alright Joey' Yami reassured, panting slightly 'You actually did something good'.

Joey nodded then turned to Yugi 'Yug looks a little pale'

Yami turned to Yugi, kneeling down on the ground so he could check Yugi properly, feeling his cold white skin.

'Oh no, please Yugi' Yami begged as he pressed on his chest 'Please survive Yugi'.

'What? What is it?' Joey asked getting concerned.

'Come on Yugi' Yami urged, ignoring Joey for the time being 'Wake up. Wake up'.

*************************End of chapter 17**********************************

Me: 'Dun, dun, dun!'

Diao: 'Oh good'.

Me: 'Is Yugi gonna die? You never know! It could be a tragedy! Secretly…'

Agil: 'No! Don't kill him!'

Diao: 'It's Yami Vann, Agil, she won't do what you want'.

Me: 'Hahaha!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned of the next chapter!'


	18. The weaker mind

Diao: 'I just thought…you like Akira so…wouldn't you be crying your eyes out now that he's dead?'

Me: 'Oh…yeah…of course'.

Diao: 'I have a feeling it's a plot twist'.

Chapter 18-The weaker mind

Yugi walked around, though he wasn't sure where exactly he was going. There was mist, lots of white mist that carried on and on, he knew he needed to find Yami, though being able to see him through the thick mist seemed impossible.

'Hello?' Yugi called out, hearing his voice echo around 'Yami?'

'Over here Yugi'.

Yugi turned sharply at the voice, seeing Akira sitting in his chair drinking the tea. Yugi glared at him, thinking it had to be him that was creating the mist and making Yugi lost.

'Where's Yami?' Yugi questioned.

Akira shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know'.

'Don't lie to me! Tell me where he is!'

Akira sighed, putting the cup down on the small table as a smile crossed his lips, he stood up and the chair and table disappeared and became mist as well. Yugi just stared at him, ready to run away.

'Such a simpleton' Akira commented 'You won't find your beloved Yami here, he's simply not here'.

Yugi looked around briefly before turning to Akira 'Wh-Where am I then?'

Akira looked up at him 'It's your mind'.

Yugi blinked in confusion 'M-My mind?'

'Yes. The brain that lives inside your head. That's where we are'.

Yugi frowned, looking around again 'But…it's empty. Surely it would be different and stuff'.

'The mind does lose its memories when it starts to die'.

Yugi then turned to Akira, picking up on the one word 'D-Die?'

Akira smirked 'That's right Yugi. You're dying, and you here is the only thing that's living'.

Yugi looked down at himself then back up at Akira 'S-So…w-what am I?'

'A simple strand of remaining life' Akira answered 'Don't worry though, you aren't technically dead, so you can awaken again if you want'.

Yugi nodded, then frowned as he looked up at Akira 'Hang on…if I'm…dead…what are you doing here?'

Akira smirked, starting to walk around Yugi, so Yugi had to turn to keep up with him.

'I always knew Yami was tough…but I didn't think it was going to be that stupid dog like apprentice of his to finish me off' Akira sneered at the floor 'I should've had that book destroyed years ago. But I'm a man that is always prepared Yugi, better safe then sorry' He stopped to pull his robe up on his shoulder, and turned to Yugi, the smirk back on his face 'And who better to help me, then you'.

Yugi was taken back 'Me? I would never help you'.

Akira chuckled 'Maybe not, but if you were say under a spell, you'd have no control' Yugi blinked and steppe back, Akira lifted his hand to look at it 'For a sorcerer to plant some of him in another body…it's a very hard skill, but useful if you're close to death, because then you can make sure you live forever. All you need to do is slip it in with a simpler spell like…a mind control spell, and you're safe'.

Yugi touched his forehead gently before stepping back from Akira again only Akira stepped closer to Yugi with a smirk on his face.

'B-But why…d-did you do it…a-anyway?' Yugi asked shakily, fearing what would happen with him being alone with Akira.

'To survive. I absolutely refuse to die' Akira answered.

'B-But h-how do you plan…o-on living with me?'

Akira laughed 'Stupid boy, I don't plan on living with you…I plan on killing you and using your body'.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear, but before he could even have a chance to run away, Akira lunged at Yugi. He fell over onto the floor and Akira's hands went straight to Yugi's neck. Yugi choked and tried his best to fight Akira off, grasping at his wrists and trying to push at his shoulders, but Akira was determined and kept his hands firmly around his neck.

'I am the strongest' Akira said as he tightened his grip 'I should be the one to live!'

Yugi gasped for air as his throat tightened and he was finding it hard to breath, tears building up in his eyes.

'Y-You're not' Yugi gasped, desperate to do anything to get him to let go.

Akira stared at him, before turning it back to a glare 'You lie! I am the strongest in the world!'

'N-No…you're not…I-I won't let you win…'

Akira stared at Yugi, a little of fear in his eyes as his grip loosened slightly. Yugi then took his chance, punching Akira in the face so he let go and stood up, panting for breath. Akira looked up at Yugi, blood trickling out of his mouth as he glared at Yugi.

'You stupid little-!'

'I'm not scared of you!' Yugi shouted at him 'Not anymore! I have people who care for me, and I'm not going to let them down!'

Akira glared up at Yugi, so now it was Yugi's turn to smirk at Akira.

'I bet you've never had anyone love you' Yugi taunted 'That has to be your biggest fear. Because everyone is so scared of you, you fear of someone getting close to you, isn't it?'

'NO!'

Akira reached up and lunged at Yugi, Yugi quickly covered himself with his arms, but then there was silence. Yugi was braved and opened his eyes to see that Akira's arms had gone through him, like one of them was see-through.

Akira pulled back and looked at his hands as they started to loose their colouring and faded to the colour of the mist.

'No! I am the strongest person in the world! I can't die!'

Yugi watched as Akira's whole body started to fade slowly, merging with the mist in the background as he screamed that he couldn't disappear and he wasn't meant to die until he had gone completely. His voice echoed distantly until it was gone.

Yugi looked around, hearing another voice, though it was faint and hard to hear.

'Hello?' Yugi called out 'Is someone there?'

Yugi then started to hear it, the voice getting louder and louder and more distinct, though as it got closer the mist around Yugi seemed to disappear slowly subsiding to the side.

'Yugi…Yugi…' Yami's voice called out.

Yugi looked around, his heart filling up as he heard Yami's voice.

'Yami!' Yugi shouted out 'Yami! Where are you?'

'Yugi…Yugi…'

Yugi's eyes started to fall close, and his legs starting to give way as he started to fall over.

'Yami…'

Yugi then fell over and lost consciousness before he touched the ground.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. Two things both moved on either side, so he looked to his left first. Kuriboh was asleep by his face and nuzzled into his cheek, Yugi smiled and faced his right this time. Yami was asleep by his side, his arms holding Yugi's waist while his head rested on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled closer to Yami's body and rested closer to him, though as he did Yami started to wake up from the movement.

Yami opened his eyes to be met with violet eyes. At first he stared at Yugi as he came round from his sleep before realising it was Yugi, he sat up fast and turned to Yugi.

'Yugi…y-you're awake!' Tears built up in his eyes as he hugged Yugi tightly 'I-I thought I was going to lose you!'

Yugi just smiled, hugging Yami back and patting his hair.

'It's okay Yami' Yugi reassured 'I wouldn't leave you for anything'.

****************************End of chapter 18*******************************

Me: T_T 'Now I'm upset'.

Diao: 'Yeah. Not too biased are you?'

Me: 'No'.

Diao: 'It's not a good thing for you Vann'.

Me: 'But I love Akira too much!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	19. A reasonably normal life

Me: 'The last chapter'.

Diao: 'Yep. Last one'.

Me: 'Hmm…'

Chapter 19-A reasonably normal life

Joey, Yuko and Kuriboh downstairs occupying themselves while Yugi and Yami were upstairs. Yami refused to let Yugi out of bed until he was sure Yugi was fit enough to walk around, Yugi didn't want to complain about it and rather enjoyed having Yami laying next to him.

Yugi had told Yami about him and Akira's encounter and looked up at Yami for a response, but he was silent and stroked Yugi's hair.

'Yami?'

Yami looked down at Yugi, giving a small smile 'Well…at least he can't bother us again' Yami said quietly 'We can go back to living a normal life now'.

Yugi giggled 'This is normal?'

Yami chuckled as well 'Well…a reasonably normal life then'.

Yugi sighed, resting his head against Yami's chest 'I feel sorry for Akira though'.

Yami looked down at him 'What do you mean?'

'Well…he'd been alone for so long…it's sad that…he was really cut off from everyone. I don't think he was born evil' Yugi looked up at Yami 'Do you?'

Yami smiled and shook his head 'I guess not…but it's kinda had for me to feel sorry for him, after all the things he's done to us'.

Yugi hummed 'I thought so. I guess I'm just a soft touch then'.

Yami chuckled, kissing Yugi on the forehead 'Don't worry. I think it's a good thing, especially for you'.

Yugi looked up at Yami confused 'Why?'

'Because it makes me want to kiss you and hug you more'.

Yugi giggled and reached up to kiss Yami on the cheek 'Am I well enough to accept these kisses though?'

Yami gave a sly smile as he leant closer to Yugi 'I think so' Yami muttered before placing his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck to pull him over as they started a deep kiss together.

* * *

Me: 'This must be the shortest ending in history…oh well'.

Diao: 'Yeah, I thought you wouldn't care about that'.

Me: 'I'd like to thank my readers for reading this shi-I mean story. For everyone who reviewed…for reviewing…my friends…for being friends. Umm…My agent'.

Diao: 'You don't have an agent'.

Me: 'I know, I wish I did though'.

Agil: 'Vann will be working on new stories soon'.

Me: 'I'm supposed to say that Agil!'

Agil: 'Oops'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
